


Bounty of a Troublesome Kind

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Acid Burns, Angst, Arguing, Bleeding, Broken Bones, Burns, Domestic Fluff, Escape, Fluff, Injury, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Keldabe Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M, Mandalorian Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Shooting, Tatooine (Star Wars), The Force, helmet kisses, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: With Paz in tow with the two of them, Din decides to make a stop on Tatooine to repair parts of his ship. During that time, they're met with a foe they'd thought was long gone.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: One by One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 79
Kudos: 345
Collections: Movies





	1. Chapter One

The nights on Tatooine were different from the day on the planet simply because you would freeze to death rather than overheating. It was due to the twin suns slipping behind the horizon and the sands not being warmed by them as a result. Din had learned that fact from Peli Motto when visiting the mechanic a second time. She spoke about it at length as soon as the sun started to set. The woman liked to talk, especially about whatever came to her mind.

It always seems sporadic and of a person who never got the chance to speak their mind, at least not freely. But Din knew that wasn’t the case. Nobody visited Tatooine much due to the nature of the planet and that there was still remnants of the Hutt’s grip on the place. It was always out of a need to land or no other way to meet with someone for business that anyone came to visit at all.

But still, he listened to her as she worked on the Razor Crest, talking about whatever came to mind. It was a break, to only hear about the local gossip and old tales of what happened so long ago. In between that, he watched his kid, making sure they were kept away from the droids and other dangers in the mechanic’s workspace.

Paz had gone off to find a bounty, telling Din he had been cooped up too long on his ship to stick around. Din only nodded, watched as the other man left the garage to find Tatoonie’s underbelly. (Probably visiting the same bar he had last time.)

“I thought that there weren’t many of you Mandalorians left,” Peli said after a shoot of sparks flew up. Din looked her way, wondering where she was taking this thought. “Especially after what Boba Fett did with the Empire.”

“There aren’t many left,” He admitted after a moment.

“Than what are you two doing together? Won’t that make you more of a target to other bounty hunters?” She questioned, taking a second to pause her work to look over at him. 

“It’s complicated,” Din said. He was not comfortable to give away that Paz was his cyare as it was still a new thing between them. He also didn’t know what Paz wanted him to say for outsiders to know what was between them. (Perhaps he was nervous after what occurred with the only living Jedi just a bit ago.)

She narrowed her eyes, sensing that he was keeping something from her, but didn’t push. “He like the kid?”

“Loves the kid.”

“Good, would have had a few words to say to him if he didn’t.”

Din smiled, knowing that she would have. Even to the taller and larger Mandalorian, she would have spoken her mind. Peli went back to her work, moving onto another topic.

Nightfall came and that’s when she stopped her work. As Pali put away her tools, Din took notice of Paz crouching down to speak to his kid. He didn’t move closer, watched as his cyare interacted with his kid. It was a sight that always brought him peace, happiness that he hadn’t felt for some time.

His kid shivered, the cool air that Peli spoke about finally making itself known. As Din took a step towards the two of them, willing to wrap his cape around the kid to keep them warm, Paz picked them up and held them close to his chest. (Once more his heart melted, happy and tender that his cyare had taken to his kid so seamlessly.) Paz finally looked his way as he brought the kid over to him. They tapped their helmets once, greeting each other like Din had seen of other riduuroks in the Covert.

“Did you find anything, Paz?” He asked, curious.

“Just a job to check up on the Sarlacc Pit. The locals are worried about it and nobody has come to take the job.” Paz answered. He tapped Din’s helmet once more, rubbing his helmet from side to side. Then he handed his kid back to him with practiced ease. “It wouldn’t pay much, but better than nothing.”

“Better pay enough for these repairs!” Peli shouted, inserting herself into the conversation the only way she knew how. It caused Din to chuckle as he saw Paz peer around him in bewilderment.

“He will, I will make certain of it.”

“Does she always speak this way?” Paz questioned.

“Yes,” Was all Din gave as an answer. He relished at his cyare turning his bewilderment from her to him, nearly close to letting another chuckle out at the hilarity of everything. “She just speaks her mind, cyare. It is easier to accept it that way.”

Paz didn’t say anything, but he did lead Din towards the ship. They laid together with the kid on the pullout bed. They watched as the kid fell asleep, worn out by their tottering around the mechanic’s yard today. Din shifted closer to Paz, careful to not wake his kid. Paz did the same, tapping their helmets once more as if he couldn’t get enough of them.

Underneath the helmet, Din smiled. After doing this for a bit, both drifted towards sleep, having a hand on hold onto the other’s shoulder for comfort. They fell asleep together this way, closer than Din had expected at this point in his life.

————————

The morning wasn’t unusual other than they were greeted by Peli starting her work. The noise of her working on some part of the ship was heard from the outside and it had disturbed his kid from their sleep. Din sighed as he had to let his kid go, watching through the visor as they wander around the cabin. After a moment, Paz took his chance to curl around him, using his size to make Din feel surrounded. The man was warm and relaxed as he held Din close to his chest which made Din’s annoyance at his kid being up slip away for a bit.

At some point, he decided the cuddling was enough and pulled away. He even resisted when Paz tried to pull him back to bed to hold him close again. “Not tired, cyare.” He said, amused.

“Can’t you indulge me, cyar’ika?”

“Not today,” Din admitted. “We must pay Peli before she talks our ear off.”

“Fair incentive,” Paz mumbled, getting up as well. 

They got dressed and Paz picked up his kid to carry them. As they exited the Razor Crest, Peli spotted him. The woman gave them all a hello, especially Din’s kid - at which she cooed and fussed over being fed as if she were their grandmother rather than a stranger - before setting back to work.

Paz passed him his kid and then pressed their helmets together. Din leaned into it, content to have this happen forever.

“Ret’urcye mhi, Din,” Paz whispered to him, pulling away. 

“Ret’urcye mhi, Paz,” He whispered back. He forced himself to keep from grabbing at the other man, from just holding onto him. Paz looked him for a moment longer, almost as if he were experiencing that same feeling.

The moment was broken by Peli yelling at her droids who had gotten to close to the ship. Din sighed, holding his kid closer to him. “I will look for supplies for when we leave.”

“And I will be back by sundown,” Paz answered, selfassured. He left the yard, the perfect image of mandokar that Din has seen in his life so far.

Peli yelled once more and he had to sigh. Today would be a long for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after a few days of resting (which consisted of me reading some stuff and playing KH3 because I apparently wanted to cry over a bunch of characters in my spare time lol), I'm finally back with this! I will be adding tags as I go along since I'm partially bad at tagging when I first post a fic and also I often make changes/decisions while I'm writing and don't like to be tied down too much.
> 
> But this will be a multi-chapter fic exploring a few ideas that people suggested in the comments because I couldn't resist doing so. (And will be longer than this chapter, I promise.) 
> 
> Again, I will be using the spelling of Dyn because when writing my mind can't quite wrap itself around Din though I can wrap it around that spelling when reading others' fics. I'm just damn stubborn to give it up it seems lol. (For now.)
> 
> Also, I thank ScarletRibbons for their In Honor fic for being an awesome piece of writing and getting me excited to do my own. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so because it's awesome and deserves so much praise! :D
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


	2. Chapter Two

Paz never visited Tatooine before. While the sand and heat were nothing new in other places that had similar environments, there was this feeling to Tatooine that made it feel more dangerous. More unsettled than even when the Imps had come to Nevarro to collect Din’s kid.

The locals looked towards him with distrust, Boba Fett still in the back of their mind whenever they saw beskar armour. (And what fury unleashed in him at the thought of what that _demogolka_ had done to get a population to hate them so.) They kept far away from him, whispering to each other when they thought he was far enough away. He let himself experience the fury, the hatred he had for Boba Fett, knowing he shouldn’t let those feelings cloud his judgement for the job he had to take. 

Then he let them go, searching for the bar he had found yesterday.

He entered the bar, wasting no time to meet the bartender. The droid recognized him from yesterday and once more offered up the job to check on the Sarlacc Pit. Paz asked if there are any other jobs, hoping there was something with a bit of a higher pay that had come in between these meetings. (He couldn’t intimidate the droid with his size, unfortunately.)

“There are no high paying jobs other than the Sarlacc Pit,” The droid answered, continuing the clean glasses.

Paz sighed, disappointed. “Fine, I’ll take the Sarlacc Pit.”

The droid handed him tracking fob, instructing to follow it. Paz nodded and pocketed it into a pouch. Then,” Where can I find a speeder bike?”

___________________

As he finally struck a deal with the only person who dealt with speeder bikes - all of them in a similar condition, looking as if they would break if he touched them which made Paz wanted to back out of the deal quicker than the speeder bike he was being offered - he listened to the whispers of the nearby locals. They weren’t looking his way, but down the street as if they were prone to gossip about anything new that came to this town.

He took the speeder, carefully moving it out of the shop. He looked to where the locals were pointing at and saw Din paused at a vendor. The kid was at his side, toddling along, happy as they could be. It caused Paz to smile, his heart swells at the sight. If it weren’t for the job and the fact that he’d already said goodbye, he would walk over to give the man a kiss.

Quietly, he left the street with the bike at hand, moving towards the outskirts of the town. What he had failed to notice was a small creature moving after him, excitedly making soft noises at spotting him. Paz paused for a moment when reaching the outskirts of the town, taking in the land of the dunes and sand. It would be the only thing he would see for a while along with the heat that was almost unbearable in his beskar armour.

He didn’t notice the kid climbing into a pouch on the bike, quietly stowing themselves away to be with Paz. Their father never minded that they came with him and figured Paz would be the same.

Paz took out the fob, holding it as he climbed onto the bike. Then without rush, he headed out into the vast land of sand and dunes.

He stopped a few times, checking the fob to make sure he was getting closer. At some point, he stopped checking it, putting it into one of the pouches on his body when the pit had become visible over the horizon. Quickly he sped over the dune to do the job. The closer Paz got, the more he saw why the locals were worried about checking it. 

The tentacles of the creature was waving in the air erratically and the sound that it let out echoed over the sands. It was a sight worthy of concern when the few Paz had seen from other planets were quiet and laid dormant most of the time. It was a tactic to capture whatever prey that would come close enough the pit to it for it to quickly snatch it with one of its tentacles. Whatever was causing this pit to cause such a ruckus, to lose out on potential prey, it had to be bad. 

Paz slowed the bike down, only a few hundred yards from the volatile Sarlacc pit. There was nothing in the surrounding area, even with the electrobinocular aiding him that would give way to what was causing the Sarlacc grief. But that meant he would have to circle around to make certain. Then if there was nothing, he would have to get closer to the opening. 

A sigh and then he started the bike once more. After circling around, Paz found nothing. There was nothing on the outside that was causing the creature to freak out like it was. He stopped close to where he started, knowing he would have to get closer once he took a moment to study how he was going to do that without being taken into its mouth. 

That’s when he heard a familiar coo.

He twisted himself on the seat to find where that sound came from, panicking at the thought that Din’s kid being this close to danger. (They had almost gotten captured by Skywalker, too trusting for their own good.) He spotted the large green ears peeking out of a pouch, cooing and making other bits of noise to get his attention. A swoop of relief went through in his chest as he saw that the kid was safe and away from the Sarlacc Pit.

“Troublesome ad’ika,” He said, pulling the kid out. All they did in response was trill in excitement and cling to him when he put them close to his chest. It made Paz relax, soften for the foundling for how cute they were at simply seeing him. 

“Din must be worried.” He murmured, only imagining how extreme the fear that the other man must be feeling at the moment. 

He held onto the kid for a few more minutes, calming them whenever the Sarlacc released its terrible roar. Then he put them back in the pouch, knowing he couldn’t have the kid anywhere near him when getting closer to the pit. They looked up at him, making an inquiring noise. “You gotta stay there. It’s too dangerous to be anywhere near this thing.”

The kid only tilted their head, looking more confused than understanding. Paz reluctantly closed the cloth top over them, making sure he latched it so they wouldn’t escape. He made the bike get closer to the pit by a hundred yards before stopping it and getting off.

It let out another roar, the sound close to deafening as he walked towards it. One tentacle nearly got him as it crashed towards the sand. Paz rolled out of the way, feeling the shaking of the ground and the shifting of the sand as he hit the ground. He continued this pattern of dodging and rolling away from the tentacles, getting closer towards the opening of the creature.

Sooner than he expected, Paz reached the edge of the pit. He peered in the circular opening and saw the beak of the creature open, letting out another roar in what he was know identifying as pain. Paz pulled out the electrobinoculars, using them to see if he could spy anything near the beak.

He didn’t see anything at first. But the longer he watched, the more he saw that something was trying to crawl out of the beak. It was a hopeless endeavour for whoever was in there. Even if the toxin in the Sarlacc’s beak did wear off after falling in, they would be dosed with it again as the only way out of the creature was crawling through the beak.

“Di’kutla,” He said, knowing there was nothing more he could do here. Whatever or whoever was trying to get out would soon be taken care of by the creature’s toxin. 

It almost felt like a waste that it was nothing more than that. But he wouldn’t turn away any bit of money that would aid the Covert.

Paz stored the electrobinocular in a pouch, turning to face the tentacles once more. As he took a step towards the moving obstacles, he heard the creature let out a screech. It was pain-ridden sound, more terrible than the roars he had been hearing. The ground shook once more as the tentacles flailed around and hit the sand near the opening.

It caused Paz to trip forward into the sand from the chaos of everything around him. He started to crawl, not taking a chance of the pit grabbing him and pulling down into its beak. As he did this, he felt something vibrating underneath his gloved hands. He paused for a moment, confused. It was different from everything else that just occurred from the creature, leaving him confused about what it could be.

Paz continued crawling, not curious enough to find out what caused it while the Sarlacc Pit continued to wave its tentacles and let out that horrible screech.

He was much further along, nearly out of reach of the tentacles when something burst out of the ground a distance away from him. It flailed for a few moments, almost looking like it was trying to find something to grip. As Paz stood, safe to walk back to the bike, he saw more of what was trying to crawl out of the ground. It was the arms of a humanoid creature, flailing about, trying to get whoever was attached out of the sand.

The closer that Paz walked, the more of the creature got itself out of the ground. When he was only a few feet away, he stopped in his tracks. Though most of the paint has peeled away, leaving the familiar sight of beskar armour, cracked and shining in the twin suns. But as the man continued to shift his body out of the sand, Paz saw the faded colours of green and red on the helmet and knew who it was.

Boba Fett.

A man who many outsiders associated with the religion and yet he wasn’t one of them. A man who Paz despised for using the armour and signate given to him by his father, Jango Fett to side with the Empire. It was shameful, so shameful after what occurred with the Great Purge that the man was still living, still crawling as if he had a life worth living for.

With a growl, he sprinted towards the demogolka, filled with rage and hatred. Boba was halfway out of the ground, pulling the rest of his body out when Paz descended on him. There was the sound of bone and armour cracking together from his heavyweight landing on the man along with the stifled groan that only spoke of pain. Snarling, he pulled at the man’s helmet, tearing it off. What greeted him beneath was the face of a man who looked tired and confused. 

However, he also spotted the patches of skin on the neck where various burn marks, almost looking like it was crawling its way up to Boba’s face. Along with that, Paz saw the broken arm that laid limp by the man’s side. He grabbed it and twisted it even further.

There was the sound of the bones breaking even further. Paired with it was Boba trying and failing to keep a pained moan from escaping his mouth. Paz didn’t let up, continuing to push the broken arm past its limit. The glee of causing a man who he felt shouldn’t wear the markings of the Mandalorian religion made him blind to what happened next.

With the hand that wasn’t attached to the broken arm, Boba Fett pulled out a grenade and activated it. Paz was blown away, landing a distance away into the sand. The blast didn’t harm him much, his armour protecting him. But the air had left his lungs when he painfully hit the ground and Paz struggled to gain it back. He managed to get to his knees, still waiting for air to return when he was pushed back down into the sand.

Paz looked up through his visor to see Boba standing, swaying on his feet. The armour was cracked and was beyond repair, glinting in the sun. Patches of the armour had fallen off when the man stayed in the Sarlacc’s stomach for who knows how long, showing dark skin that stayed hidden underneath it. The same burn marks he saw on the man’s neck also showed themselves in those visible patches of skin.

What got him the most was the glare pointed down at him. There was a scare over the one eye, making it more effective than it should be from a weakened man. “What for, Mandalorian? Not strong enough to fight a man when he is strong? Are you shameful to your clan?”

“I am not shameful,” Paz spat out, finally feeling air return to his lungs. He felt his fury and hatred make a return as well. “You are the shameful one here, demogolka.”

“What an insult, ad’ika,” Boba got out, a bitter smirk taking over his face. “Do you insult your ori’vod like that?”

“Not my ori’vod!” Paz shouted.

There was a gentle coo and Paz’s heart sank. The two of them looked toward the kid, watching as they toddled to them. They sensed no danger, excited to see Paz once more. Boba did nothing, watched as Din’s kid walked up to Paz to try and curl into his chest. He moved an arm to wrap around them, pulling them close enough to protect them from the traitor.

The little creature looked up at Boba Fett, curious to see the injured man standing over Paz. They cooed lowly, trying to communicate with the other man. Then before Paz could stop them fully, they lifted up one of their hands to use the force to start healing the burns. He stopped them by grabbing at their hand, feeling terror at the fact that Boba had seen the kid use the force.

“Curious,” Was all Boba had to say to what occurred.

“Don’t you dare take them, demogolka!” He shouted, pulling the kid close to his chest. He wouldn’t let them be captured, he would protect them for their sake and for Dyn’s.

“I don’t think you have a choice, ad’ika.” Boba kneeled, holding a hand out to the kid. “After all, I still have my weapons to use and you can’t use yours without harming the child.”

Paz growled, knowing that the other man was right. But it didn’t mean he was going to go down without a fight. It would be cowardly otherwise.

“I think you won’t mind if I do this to you.” Boba came closer, moving his arm that wasn’t broken to the back of Paz’s neck. Paz tried to move, to get away from the man’s touch. But quicker than he had expected from an injured man escaping the Sarlacc Pit, he pressed against a nerve in his neck that caused Paz to go limp, unable to move.

There was a curious coo from Din’s kid, but they accepted being picked up by Boba without much fuss. Even though he laid in the sand, unable to move to rescue the kid, he screamed internally.

He had failed.

************

The creature was an odd-looking one with how disproportionate its ears was to its small body. But Boba knew how high the price the little one would fetch to the Empire if he presented it to them. They had the ability to use the Force and therefore it had use to him. 

On his way back, he picked up the helmet that was taken off by the Mandalorian with his broken arm. As painful as it was to do so, he wouldn’t leave it behind. He would need to be identified when going to the Empire. The helmet was covered in the acid and sand, dirty beyond what was acceptable by him. If he escaped this planet, Boba would have to clean and paint it with the colours that it had before.

He tucked the creature into the pouch on the speeder bike, making sure that it wouldn’t fall out when he rode the bike over the dunes. Then he rode off, picking a direction that he thought would take him to the nearest town that he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demogolka - someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal  
> Ad’ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*  
> Ori’vod - big brother, older brother, special friend  
> Di’kutla - useless, stupid, worthless  
> All came from the Mando'a dictionary site.
> 
> A quick update I know. But I had part of this done when I posted this yesterday and while showing my friend that chapter, they chewed me out about the attitude/observation with the convo between Dyn and Peli about Boba Fett since that's one of their favourite characters for Star Wars. It was enough to get to research more about the Bounty Hunter since I hadn't known much besides a few things here or there, so I'm glad they did lol. With my friend's passionate chewing out along with the hour researching/reading of one of the stories done about Boba Fett, I was renewed on my creative energy and knew I had to finish this chapter. 
> 
> Also if you want to know how Boba Fett did escape the Sarlacc Pit in the Legends canon, just look for Tales of Jabba's Palace and within that, there's a story called A Barve Like That: Tale of Boba Fett. Really interesting read, even if it isn't canon to the Disney stuff now. (Which is where I based some details of this chapter on, even if I'm fudging up the timeline a bit to work around this fic.)
> 
> Also first time I'm writing from Paz's pov! Exciting! (Secretly nervous at the same time as well.) But I'm hoping I made his and Dyn's inner voice different enough from each other when writing this fic.
> 
> But besides the chewing out, hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	3. Chapter Three

Din was beyond worried as the suns started to set. First, the kid has disappeared on him, swallowed up by the crowd by the time he had noticed that they weren’t beside him. He had searched every possible place in the town, even going over some areas again to make sure they weren’t hiding from him. Peli even pitched in by offering her droids to help him. (He was almost desperate enough to say yes to that offer.)

He was also panicking at the thought of telling Paz that he’d lost the kid whenever his mind circled around to that. He didn’t want the other Mandalorian to give a lecture on keeping the foundling close to him due to various reasons. Mostly because he should have known better.

And now, secondly, Paz hadn’t returned from his job.

There wasn’t much worry when one of them would take more time than expected. But the job was only to check the Sarlacc Pit and the return. There wasn’t much that could cause such a delay (or maybe he was panicking about it due to his _missing_ kid that made him think there was something wrong with cyare.)

He paced in Peli’s yard, unsure what he should do first. Should he go look for Paz and risk getting a lecture from the other man? Or should he go find his kid and then go to the bar to see if the man had returned?

“Hey!” Peli’s shout didn’t stop him from pacing, didn’t even deter him from the panicked thoughts swirling around his mind. 

“I said hey, Mandalorian!” And suddenly something hit the back of Din’s head, stopping him both in his thoughts and pacing. He turned to where Peli was standing behind him, giving him a look of annoyance as she held another of her tools in her hand. “Quit panicking and listen to me.”

“I’m not panicking,” He said stubbornly.

“Well, that spot in the dirt where you’ve been pacing says otherwise.” She said, making Din feel a bit ashamed for even trying to protest. She got closer to him, her face softening. It briefly reminded him of his buir when the man had comforted him during his childhood. 

“We just got to look at this with a new eye. Your kid is missing and now you’re worried about that other Mandalorian, right?” He nodded and she continued. “So we have to first start with the easiest option here and go find out what is holding Paz up. It’ll quiet your mind to know that he’s doing fine before you can go fretting about your kid.”

“But if he isn’t?”

“Than we'll deal with that if that’s the situation.”

She placed a hand on his forearm, almost as if she were doing so to keep him from pacing again. But she had this knowing look to her eyes that Din took to start claiming his thoughts. Her suggestion made sense, more than the indecision he had dug himself into.

“Let’s go,” He said, turning towards the exit of the garage. He heard her footsteps behind him and it was the only comfort for him right now.

They made their way to the bar, seeing that it was filled up more than it had been in daylight. Din pushed his way towards the droid he remembered offering a job to him before. It was serving alcohol to a patron as he approached it. Peli soon caught up to him, looking more flustered than he had expected.

“Give me time to catch up, tin can.” She said, gripping onto his forearm. “I’m not as spry as you are.”

Before he could give a reply, the droid took notice of the two of them and came over to them. “What can I serve you?”

“No drinks, I’m here about the Sarlacc Pit job,” Din said. Shifting away from the panic and fear that wanted to take over, he went towards the image that many thought of when seeing a Mandalorian.

“I’m sorry, but it’s been taken. I can offer you other jobs, bounty hunter.”

“No, I’m not here to do the job, I want to know if the Mandalorian who took it has returned.”

A pause from the droid. Then,” The Mandalorian hasn’t returned. Perhaps he has been swallowed up by it. Would you like to take the job to the Sarlacc Pit?”

Din couldn’t answer, his mind swirling towards what could have possibly happened to Paz. Peli’s tightened grip ended that before it could spiral even further. She answered for him, however. “Of course he would take the job. Do you have a tracker fob for him?”

“Yes, here.” The droid handed it over, saying nothing more. It went back to other patrons, asking to get them a drink or to refill.

The red light blinked on the small device. He put it into his pouch and lead the two of them out of the bar. The night had become darker during the short time they were in there, making those unwanted thoughts try to slide in. 

“Alright, Mandalorian, let’s go find your man.”

“How di-”

“I’ve been around couples my whole life on this forsaken planet. I know the signs of one when I see them even if you two were more subtle than most I’ve come across. Don’t take me for a complete fool, Mandalorian.”

He couldn’t argue with her on that point. “Fine, let’s go find him.”

“I get paid extra for this, just so you know.”

___________________

After travelling some distance with the fob, Din landed the ship down a few miles away from the site. If Paz had injuries or was already a distance away from the Sarlacc Pit, Din didn’t want to miss him. He got up from the chair, moving down to the cabin where Peli sat, working on another part of his ship (which he didn’t doubt would also be included in her fee.)

He took a blaster for assurance and then moved to exit the Razor Crest. “Keep an eye on the ship!” He called back to her as he walked down.

“That’ll cost you!” She said back teasingly.

For once, he couldn’t resist the smile at the woman’s words. 

His feet touched the sand and his mind shifted towards finding Paz, his cyare. If he could find him than finding his kid won’t seem as life-threatening as it currently felt. He dug out his electrobinocular, switching it from viewing in daylight to moonlight. 

The landscape brightened up, showing him a world he had seen shortly ago with a different person at his side. (Who wholly got even worse every time he had to remember Toro.)

Along with the electrobinocular, he took out the fob. Din started to follow the destination that was programmed into the device, waiting to see what had become of the other Mandalorian. Time wasn’t factored in as he trekked across the dunes, searching along the horizon for anything that would give him a sign that his cyare was alright.

Even when taking a few moments to rest, he continued to look at the horizon with the electrobinocular. When there was nothing to be seen, Din signed, putting them down the electrobinocular to give his eyes a rest. He allowed worry to worm its way to his mind but knew he couldn’t give in to fear or panic. It would cause him to make mistakes that weren’t allowed to happen if he were to find either his cyare or his kid.

Standing up once more, Din continued with his search.

The moon was starting to set when he finally saw something come over the dune on the horizon. He paused, focusing his sight on the shape stumbling down the dune. Even with the aid of the electrobinocular, he couldn’t make out what it was. But with hope taking hold of his heart, Din rushes forward. 

He nearly falls down the dune a couple of times, sand flying up to make its way beneath his armour. But at the last moment, he would right himself, moving to see what had crawled over the dune. Din stopped at the bottom, looking to see that the mysterious person was still coming down their dune. He moved the electrobinocular to his eyes, desperately hoping it was Paz.

It took a moment for the electrobinocular to focus, but what he saw stole his breath away. He saw the familiar shape of Paz’s helmet and the set of broad shoulders that he’d known since he was taken into the clan. Din rushed up the dune, happy beyond relief that his cyare was alright, that he was alive.

Paz stopped when he heard Din rushing up the dune, but didn’t do anything to stop him from tightly embracing the larger man when they were close enough. Din put his head somewhere on Paz’s chest, desperate to have him as close as possible after hours of worry and fear of the worst.

“Cyare, my cyare, you’re safe,” He said quietly, pulling Paz impossibly closer. “Cyare, cyare…” 

Paz didn’t say a word during this, only held onto Din as if he also needed to know that Din was safe as well. 

It wasn’t until the moon was close to slipping beneath the horizon that they loosened their grip on each other. Din looked over the larger man, seeing a few new scuff marks on the blue armour, but nothing more serious. A sigh of relief escaped him that his cyare wasn’t harmed like his fear had led him to believe.

He tapped his helmet to Paz’s. Then,” We must get back to the ship. We have a situation with the kid.”

“They’re gone,” Paz spoke for the first time, sounding more grave than Din had expected. “They’ve been taken, Din. I couldn’t do anything to save them.”

This caused Din to still, hearing the words over in his mind. His kid was gone. Paz had gotten his kid somehow and now they had been taken by someone else. 

His grip on Paz’s arms tightened, anger and fear combining together. “What do you mean, Paz?”

“I found your kid when checking up on the Sarlacc Pit and -”

“No, Paz. What do you mean they’re _gone!”_

“Boba Fett paralyzed me and took the kid out of my arms! Is that the answer you want?!”

_“No!”_ Din shouted, pushing the other man away. Paz took the shove, stumbling backwards for a few steps. “No, that’s not what I want!”

“Then what do you want Din? What do you want me to do?” Paz questioned. He didn’t move back towards Din, somehow having the good sense to not go anywhere near him when he was upset.

Din struggled to keep himself from just attacking the other man. His anger wanted to beat him senseless for what he allowed to happen, but some other part of him, voiced by the Armorer, said he shouldn’t. That it would be counterproductive.

“I want to find my kid.” He started, keeping his voice level. “That’s what I want, Paz. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, cyar’ika.” Paz softly said. “I will do that with you.”

“Good. Let’s head back to the Razor Crest.”

They didn’t speak for most of the way back. Din knew that the other Mandalorian was looking him over, checking to make sure he was fine. But he didn’t try to touch or start a conversation with Din. Almost as if he were afraid to start another argument.

When the ship was on the horizon - the first rays of the twin suns coming up over the dunes weakly reflecting off the metal - Din felt calm enough to ask,” Was it really Fett that took my kid? Wasn’t he swallowed by the pit years ago?”

“Yes, it was him,” Paz said firmly. “ He came out of the Sarlacc as I finished checking on the creature and I-” A pause, a struggle to admit what Din knew of the other man that he hadn’t kept composure. “I had lost sight of what was important after seeing that aruetii.”

“And he got the upper hand when you expressed your rage, _cyare?”_ The slump of the larger man’s shoulder told Din all he needed to know. “Why did he take my kid?”

“I’m unsure why,” Paz admitted. “But I do know he will take them to the Imps if we don’t catch him.”

“We might have to go to Skywalker if he left Tatooine by now.”

“A Jedi, Din?”

“He’s the only one that could track my kid down. With the force as he told me.”

“I’d rather you be mad at me than go anywhere near him,” Paz said, coming closer to Din. “Always feels like he knows too much.”

With fondness, Din pulled the larger man towards him. He leaned against Paz’s arm, taking some comfort that his cyare was fine even after fighting Boba Fett. “A sacrifice we have to make, my cyar’ika.”

Paz moved his arm so that it was wrapped around Din’s shoulder, pulling him even closer. They didn’t say anything to each other after that, knowing they would have to return to town to contact the Jedi.

Nobody, not even Boba Fett would take his kid away from him.

******************************

It wasn’t the same town Boba remembered from his memories. The buildings were dirtier and there was this air of distrust from the population as he strolled through the streets. There were whispers, phrases thrown around about his appearance and the helmet he had in his hand. Boba paid no attention to it, searching for a place he could sell the speeder. He would need credits if he wanted to leave this forsaken planet in a timely fashion.

The creature was still in the pouch - which he had fashioned around his hip, so as not to cause more harm to his broken arm - hidden away from any curious eyes who hungered for money. It squirmed occasionally, a stray coo here and there when it got jostled too much. Boba paid it no attention, he had other things to focus on besides the force-sensitive creature.

Eventually, he found a shop that would take the speeder bike. Unfortunately, the shop owner was trying to scam him into accepting less than it was worth. (Even if it wasn’t in the best of shape, he wouldn’t be tricked.)

“I can’t offer much more than that for credits, fella.” Boba glared, but the owner didn’t even budge at that, definitely looking him in the eyes paired with an unimpressed look. “Can’t afford to give you more than that. Not with how things have been going for business around here.”

Oh, Boba could imagine. He had been around enough doing the odd bounty job for the Hutts here and there to get the picture. “And I can’t accept any less than what I’m asking. I have to get off Tatooine and it doesn’t come cheap as you well know.”

“Than go do a bounty job to get the extra credits. I’m not offering more and that’s final.” She said, now glaring at him. Her hands which had looked over the speeder were resting on her hips, one closer to a small blaster. She would be willing to shoot him if he didn’t cave in, money in his hands or not.

Boba switched to a different tactic. He moved his good hand to lift the cloth top of the pouch. The big ears popped out along with the big eyes to peer around at its surroundings. “They’re why I’m pushing so hard.” The truth, even if it was for a different reason than most would assume.

The owner glanced at the creature, her head tilting slightly. But her features didn’t budge, not as he would hope. “Don’t think I get that kind of talk around here, fella? Either accept what I’m offering or get out of here with nothin’.”

He sighed. Pulling the cloth top over the creature, Boba knew what he had to do. Quickly, he drew his blaster and shot the owner in the stomach. With no armour to protect herself, the blood spilled quickly from the wound as she fell to the floor. She gasped, looking up at him with shock and anger. He shot her once more, knowing her death was guaranteed now.

He went over to her flailing form, desperate to find medical supplies to patch herself up. Kneeling and grabbing the device that held all her credits, he spoke. “You should have complied with my demand. Now you have to suffer.”

There was a grumbled curse from her and she spat him. It was a mixture of spit and blood, dirting his form even more. Just for that, he took more of her credits for the wash he needed.

Then he stood up. He shot her again, assuring that she would die. He didn’t need that Mandalorian on his trail after all.

Boba left the shop, searching for a place to sell him a set of clothing to replace his tattered armour. It didn’t take long to find one, nor find clothing that fit him. The clerk was much more helpful than the biker owner, offering him a discount on the second batch of clothing if he was so inclined to want them. (He didn’t, but want was different from need.)

The whispers continued, even after the clothing change, but it had died down some. Boba went towards the area of town where transportation came in and out. There wasn’t much commotion due to it being Tatooine, but it wasn’t dead quiet as he had seen of past towns.

He searched for a transportation ship, hoping if he could get away from the planet that he would be closer to finding the closest Imperial station. Many were cargo ships, offering nothing for what he needed to happen. The few transportation ships he was able to find were staying in the Outer Rims rather than going outside the system.

Frustrated, he took a seat on one of the crates, letting the creature out of the pouch to wander. It looked similar to the Yoda he saw years ago when he was a boy, even if it didn’t speak oddly as that Jedi had. No, it cooed and trilled, unable to speak anything to him.

This caught the attention of one of the cargo pilots. The person had masculine features, even had hair that would suggest that they were male with it being cut so short to the skin. But Boba got the feeling in his gut that it wasn’t so. 

They kneeled by the creature, holding out a hand to the thing. “Cute pet. It got a name?”

“Not mine, transporting it for a client.” Another half-truth.

“Well if you need a ride, I’m going towards the Inner Rims. Won’t even ask for any credits if that’s your trouble.” They said, smiling brightly. The creature grabbed onto their fingers, trilling loudly.

“That’s not my trouble. I can pay generously.” Boba said, standing up.

“Nonsense, save some for yourself. Can’t be too greedy these days, especially with how the Republic’s been doing.”

“Republic?”

This caused the person to look up at him with a cautious stare. “You one of those Imperial people? The one that thinks the Empire will make a comeback?”

“And if I say I was?” Boba asked, itching to grab his blaster once more. He needed to know what they meant, but he wouldn’t risk outing himself if it meant being transported out of the Outer Rims.

“Than I would have to report to you. I ain’t having any of them here.”

“Than I’m not.”

There was still the cautious stare, but it was replaced with fondness when the creature cooed at them. “Don’t know what you’re pulling, but I’ll take you off Tatooine for this little creature.”

Boba didn’t say anything in reply to that. They didn’t seem to mind as they spent a few minutes playing with the creature. Then as they stood up they said that they would tell him when the last crate was on their ship that’s when they would be leaving. He nodded and watched as they loaded the next two piles of crates.

Just before the last few were taken on, Boba put the creature in the pouch once more and went to sit with the crates. It wasn’t long before the ship started, a familiar feeling at this point.

Soon, he would find the Imperials even with the Rebels Republic standing in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Yay!
> 
> I had fun with the banter between Dyn and Peli, even if it was a worrying time for Dyn. (I wish that Peli could make a return on the show since I absolutely love her. She's hilarious and also loves Baby Yoda, can't ask for much more.) I was a bit sad to have Dyn and Paz argue briefly about Paz losing Baby Yoda, even if it wasn't completely his fault. But tensions are high and Dyn never does well knowing his kid is in danger, so it was bound to happen at some point. 
> 
> Boba is a different beast of writing for me since I'm mostly blind to his character beyond what I remember of the movies and what happened on The Clone Wars show. I'm not in the habit of writing characters like him without having a lot of knowledge about them beforehand to do so, so it's a bit difficult for me. But I know if I do get anything wrong you and my one friend who chewed me out will correct me. 
> 
> I'm so excited to do the next chapter since I'm gonna have Luke back. There's gonna be some interesting conversations there for sure lol.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


	4. Chapter Four

He awoke to yells of the strange mechanic woman drifting into the Razor Crest. Through the visor, Paz stared up at the ceiling of the ship and hoped that he had woken up from a nightmare. It would be a better situation than everything that occurred the day before had happened in his head. That Boba Fett returning and stealing his cyar’ika’s kid was only due to his imagination, not because he had failed the other man, his cyar’ika, in the worst possible way imaginable. He felt Din shifting beside him in the bed, either still asleep or trying to also face what had happened yesterday.

Paz carefully moved his body so that he would hold the other man close to him, Din’s back to his chest. He was unsure if Din would wake to be angry and pissed off as when Paz told him - without a thought about how that would result beyond Paz’s own shock at the situation - that his kid had been taken. That he had failed to protect the kid in the most important way to his cyar’ika.

There was a quiet sound of Din’s breath changing, waking up from the few hours they were able to catch after rescuing Paz. Din shifted slowly, turning himself to face Paz. Even without being able to see through the other’s visor, Paz knew that Din was looking at him. Paz didn’t do anything, waiting to see what the smaller man would do now that he had woken up.

A moment and Din pulled him into an embrace, clutching him close enough that it briefly reminded Paz a few hours earlier when Din had found him wandering the dunes. Paz wasted no time to do the same, relieved that Din wasn’t so angry at him for losing the kid. 

As if sensing his inner dilemma, Din said, softer than he deserved,” I don’t blame you.”

“You should, cyar’ika. I should have fought to protect them.” He said back, pulling him even closer to his body. “I should have done more.”

“It was Boba, Paz,” Din started. “He would have done much worse to get the kid if you had put up a fight.”

“And yet-” He was cut off by the sudden squeeze on his back, stopping him from continuing that sentence. It was the only warning that he should stop, that Din wasn’t as angry as he thought the other Mandalorian to be.

“And you shouldn’t blame yourself completely. I lost sight of them in town and wasn’t quick enough to stop them before they found you, so I’m part of the blame.” Din said softly. He moved a hand to reach under Paz’s helmet, his fingers lightly touching his chin and jaw.

Paz leaned into the touch, accepting that is was the start of an apology from Din. 

“I shouldn’t have placed all the blame on you, cyare. I had been worried out of my mind about the two of you and when finding you were fine, I didn’t think that there would be more to worry about beyond a lecture from you about keeping my foundling close.” He said, moving his fingers up and down Paz’s jawline. “I had transferred my worry about that to you when you told me about the kid. I’m sorry for doing that.”

Paz didn’t answer beyond a nod, knowing it was the closest that the other Mandalorian was going to speak about the cause of the argument. In the same fashion, as Din had, Paz moved his hand to reach for the back of the man’s neck, lightly gripping. “I accept the apology, Din.” 

Din removed his hand, leaving Paz’s jaw feeling cold without the heat that his fingers trailed after them. Paz felt Din move his helmet, tilting it so they could share a kiss with each other. The soft clink of the metal made his emotions go haywire, filling every part of his body that they could reach.

He could only imagine what it’ll be like when they can kiss each other without this barrier between them.

Soon after this, they got up. Din was quick to put on his armour, going out to see the mechanic woman since she had started up a storm of yelling. Paz took his time, still feeling guilty when seeing the insignia of Death Watch on the armour. He knew that they shared the blame equally, rightfully, but his mind still fixated on the part where he could have _more._

Should have done more to keep the kid safe.

A sigh escaped him, but he forced himself to put the armour on. Paz would need to earn that insignia back, to prove to Din that he was able to keep him and the kid safe. And to do that he would help the man rescue his kid. To do that, he would have to deal with Skywalker and then with Boba Fett.

He could do it for his cyare and the kid.

___________________

There was a few hours between putting on the armour and the ship taking off where Paz got to experience Peli Motto. She was a woman who lived her life as a mechanic, clearly unbothered by the strangeness or the unsavoury sort that her business attracted when coming to Tatooine. However, the way she spoke to both him and Din left him more confused more often he felt comfortable with.

Especially with regards to what they were going to do with getting the kid back.

“A Jedi?” She asked, her face scrunching up. “Thought they were gone.”

“Not Skywalker,” Paz said, helping her with the ship. Since he was a ‘big and strong man’ as she said, he was roped in to help her by holding things up since Din refused to have the droids help work. “He managed to escape the Imps and lived to be the sole survivor of that title.”

“Skywalker? You don’t mean Luke Skywalker?”

“You know him?”

“I knew of him when he was a moisture farmer way back when. Didn’t speak to the girls much when he was in town, but he did like to hang around some of the Imperial pilots when they were off duty.” She said, a spray of sparks shooting up from where she was wielding something back onto the ship. “It’s a wonder how he ever became a Jedi with how fascinated he was to become a pilot.”

“He wanted to be an Imperial Pilot?” Paz questioned. It didn’t seem to fit with what he knew of the other man. But then again, he didn’t even know he came from Tatooine for people to have known of him before becoming a Jedi.

“All the boys did in those days, even some of the girls as well. It was a paying job that many couldn’t refuse.” Peli stated. “I’m more surprised by the fact he somehow got away and managed to do something better than that after the secrets of the Empire were uncovered.”

Paz only hummed in agreement. He watched as she attached something else to the ship before speaking up again. “But he can find the kid, Mandalorian? Luke can find them?”

“That’s how he found us last time was through the Force,” Paz admitted. “Told Din he found the foundling that way and was going to take them to train them in the ways of the Jedi.”

“Bet your man wasn’t happy about that.”

The comment caused Paz to smile for a moment. “Freaking out would be the better term. I had to threaten Skywalker into giving the kid back to Din.”

“Well, that makes me feel better about him travelling with you.” When he turned his helmet towards her, she continued on. “I had my doubts when I saw you with him. Don’t know how you Mandalorians conduct business together, but I had to make sure it was something good for the child and him. Can’t lose out on good business after all.”

“That the concern, Motto?” 

“That’s always the concern around here. There was whispers about another business today, the owner getting shot and her credits being stolen.”

This caused Paz to freeze-up. There was crime on Tatooine, many knew that due to the hold that the Hutts had on the place. But to that degree, after Boba Fett making his way out of the Sarlacc Pit? 

It wasn’t a coincidence to Paz, not after everything that occurred.

“Did anyone see who it was?”

“No, nobody saw who it was. Probably just a low time criminal who couldn’t pay her fees when needed. Nothing that wasn’t outlandish, Mandalorian. Someone even said it was Boba Fett. Who believes this crap?” She said, finishing the last of the wielding. “Just a bunch of people gossiping to fill the day.”

Paz quickly left Peli, not reacting to her squawk of ‘Hey!’ as he went up the gangway. He hurried up into the ship, needing to find Din. The man was cleaning his weapons in the cabin, unbothered by the stretch of time it was taking for Peli to finish up the ship. Paz approached him, taking note of the way the other man slowed down his motion of cleaning. 

“Boba isn’t far, only a day’s travel from what Peli just told me.”

“What did she say?”

“One of the shop owners in town was shot down and had her credits taken late yesterday. It can’t be a coincidence after Boba Fett taking my speeder.”

“No, it isn’t. Which means he’ll be travelling towards the Inner Rim to get as far as he can from here.” Don said. He put down the weapon with a sigh. “Do we have enough credits to pay Peli?”

“Yes, I got paid with the job when we returned early this morning,” Paz answered.

“Good, go give her the money so we can find Skywalker. I’ve spent too much time on this planet already.”

There was a quick goodbye between the three of them. Peli whispered something into Din’s ear, causing him to chuckle lightly and to hug the woman. She turned to Paz, lifting up a hand to point at him. “You better treat him right, Mandalorian. Or I will find a way to make your life hell.”

It caused him to smile, oddly amused by the way she spoke. Maybe he was finally getting what Din meant about her. “ Yes, ma’am. I wouldn’t dream of it, Motto.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t do anything to retaliate. She gave him the same kind of hug that Din got and then motioned for her payment. Din and he gave her the amount, watching as her face lit up, impressed and amazed at the amount.

“Will that cover the cost, Motto?” Paz asked. 

Her head whipped up, looking at them both. She quickly grabbed the credits, struggling to hold the amount in her hands without dropping it on the ground. “Yes, yes, it’s enough to cover it! Now shoo, go get your kid.”

She moved her head in the direction of the Razor Crest, looking down at the credits with amazement. Both men chuckled at her reaction and did as she told them. It didn’t take much longer before they were heading away from her yard and into open space.

_______________

The coordinates that the Jedi had given to Paz had brought them to a planet in the Unknown Regions. There were a few things on the screen about the planet, the most important being the name, Ahch-To and that the population (not including the wildlife) was zero. Paz looked up from the small screen to take in the appearance of the planet. 

Most of it was covered in water, making it appear light blue and grey. Among the waves was a few spots of green, plots of land big enough to hold what Skywalker was trying to do with the Jedi Order. 

He looked towards Din, waiting for the man to try and broadcast himself to the Jedi. Din continued to look down at the planet as if mesmerized by the sight of it. Paz gently placed his gloved hand at the back of the other Mandalorian’s neck and smiled brightly when he felt Din trap it there by leaning his head back. He tapped his helmet to Din’s comforted by the small moment between them.

“Do you think he knows we’re here, cyar’ika?” He asked, curious. The Force was mysterious to both of them, an invisible thing that could do things that seemed impossible. Even with the Armorer’s knowledge from before the Republic falling to the Imperialists was limited due to nobody, but the Jedi understanding what the Force was.

“I don’t doubt it. He found the kid by sensing them, why not us as well?” Din answered. 

He moved to turn the broadcast and was surprised to hear Skywalker’s voice drifting through the com. “Land at these coordinates, Mandalorians. We will speak then.” 

Skywalker listed off the coordinations and then turned off the com from his side. Paz watched as Din did as he was told, moving away from Paz’s grip on his neck. The silence came, drifting between the two of them as if it sensed how serious the atmosphere became. It wasn’t uncomfortable, preferable for what would be discussed shortly.

Paz just wished they could have had a moment longer to enjoy themselves before having to face reality once more.

It was a quick trip down to one of the areas of green. The closer the ship got to the ground, the more Paz was able to see that it was a rocky environment with the trees and other plant life growing up between the cracks. Soon he was able to spot a temple, one that the Jedi of the past had used (at least this is what Paz assumed.) If it wasn’t than Skywalker had taken poor care of it.

It wasn’t taken care of with the outside of the walls being taken over by plantlife, leaving little of the white colour of the stone. Part of the walls and roof had crumbled, leaving for the rain to damage the inside the building as well since it wasn’t covered up well. There was also this small strange animal hopping about on the structure, continuing to dirty as they were allowed to stick around.

All of this made an urge in Paz to want to fix and clean everything up. 

Internally sighing at himself for something they weren’t here for, he turned his focus from the rundown temple to Skywalker. The Jedi was standing a short distance from the temple, looking the same as the last time Paz saw him. His long hair moved wildly from the winds of the Razor Crest, a mixture of grey and sandy blonde. The man waited for the ship to land before walking over. 

Din pressed something on the control panel and the sound of the ramp moving could be heard through the ship. Din then got up and moved out of the cock pilot with Paz following behind him. They went towards the cabin of the ship, hoping to meet the Jedi halfway.

They were greeted by the sight of Skywalker already being at the entrance of where the ramp was. “Where is the child?” He asked the two of them, confused.

“They were taken, Skywalker,” Din started, taking lead. He moved towards the other man, taking careful steps. “We came to you to help us find them.”

“You cannot track the kidnapper on your own?” The tone that Skywalker used as he asked this question only served to piss Paz off. Paz stepped closer to the man, taking to try and get around the men to herd him into the ship

“No,” Paz said, butting in. “We can’t track a man who hasn’t existed in the galaxy for a few years.”

“What he means to say, is that we can’t track Boba Fett due to him making his way out of the Sarlacc Pit,” Din said as if he were Paz’s translator. It should annoy him and yet, he can’t help but be endeared by it.

“Boba Fett?” Skywalker questioned, tone filled with confusion and curiosity. Paz got behind him and used his size to make the Jedi move into the ship. “He shouldn’t have gotten out of the Sarlacc Pit. Nobody else who was dragged in there was able to get back out.”

“Then you shouldn’t have doubted someone who wears the beskar armour,” Paz said harshly. He knew the Fett clan had been Mandalorian a generation or two back, even acknowledged it when need to in moments like these. But he still didn’t like that it grouped Boba with them for the man was a aruetii to the Way.

“Perhaps,” Skywalker said solemnly. He blinked as if he finally noticed that he was in the Razor Crest. “You mean to use me like a tracking fob.”

“Yes,” Din stated. He moved to meet Skywalker, holding out a hand. “We need your skill in the Force to find them. We think Boba has taken them as a way to get back in with the Imps.”

“And we can’t let that happen, not when they’re so young,” Paz said softly, letting worry bleed into his words. “Not when they’re our foundling.”

Skywalker looked between them as if he were trying to read between the lines of what was being said. Paz however, pushed that observation in favour of seeing his cyar’ika unsubtly let out a small surprised gasp through the com. He knew how that was affecting the man, what it would mean for the future between them. 

However, that would be acknowledged during a less stressful time. Paz, slightly impatient, spoke up again. “Do we have a deal or not, Skywalker?”

“Yes, we do, Vizla,” Skywalker said, clearly amused by Paz. (For what reason, he didn’t know, but it ticked him off even more.) He shook his hand with Din, a deal between them formed.

“Let’s head out,” Din said, moving back towards the cockpit.

“Can I shadow you? It’s been some time since I was on a ship like this.” There was a bright smile on the older man’s face as he said this. As if he knew he couldn’t be denied.

“Of course,” Din said simply, unbothered by the Jedi. “Just make sure to keep away from Paz, he doesn’t play well with others.”

“I’ll make note of this,” Skywalker said, still smiling brightly. Paz knew it only served to annoy him. That’s all the man seemed to do whenever they crossed paths.

*****************

The transporter’s ship only went as far as the Middle Rim before it had to stop for rest. Boba was fine with this, paying the pilot some money to get some food. He had other concerns to focus on.

“And you don’t mind that I’m pickin’ it?” They asked, tone unsure.

“No,” He said, letting the creature out of the pouch to stretch its legs. It wandered over to the pilot, happily cooing. “I have other duties to attend to before I can walk out into public.”

“Does it have to do with the Mandalorian helmet you have?” As the pilot asked this, they crouched down to greet the creature. They smiled as it trilled and tried to grab at their fingers.

“Yes.”

“Than it’s no problem.”

The pilot stayed for a few minutes, playing with the creature. It made a sad sound when they left the ship, looking towards him when it realized they wouldn’t come back. Boba paid no attention to it as he went to clean the helmet. He meant what he said that he had other important duties.

It wandered over to his legs, looking up at him as he carefully cleaned the helmet that had been his father. It was still disappointing to see the colours faded off due to time and stomach acid. But he would soon change that by painting on the colours of green and red back onto it, wanting to honour his father.

He didn’t notice until it climbed into his lap that the creature was trying to touch his helmet. He paused in the cleaning, watching as it touched the beskar, clearly enamoured with the shining silver of it. “Your buir must take off his helmet for you to be this curious.” He murmured.

It answered in a sound, looking away from the helmet up to him. The black eyes only held curiosity, no fear at the infamous bounty hunter whose lap it sat on. It reached its hands up, wanting to be held.

Boba tried to ignore it, tried to go back to cleaning his helmet. But it proved fruitless when it kept using the Force to try and force him to pick it up.

After another attempt, he sighed and put the half cleaned helmet to the side. Carefully he wrapped his hands around its body, holding it to his chest. It made a few noises at him, content at being held. And reluctantly, Boba had to admit it felt nice to hold the creature.

He, however, didn’t like the chuckle that the pilot sent his way when they returned. “Guess you’ll have to wait until their asleep before gettin’ stuff done.”

“Hmm,” Was all he said in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider
> 
> I come bearing the gift of a new chapter! I loved this one because it gave me a chance to write soft moments between Dyn and Paz because they deserve something after Baby Yoda being stolen. Also, I loved adding in the amusing relationship between Paz and Luke where Luke just does or says stuff to annoy Paz for the hell of it. (Dyn is slightly exasperated by this, but knows better than to meddle lol.) I also couldn't resist putting in Boba being unable to resist Baby Yoda because not many can resist the little guy's cuteness :D
> 
> I'm gonna take a small break from this since I have two appointments for stuff that I need to get done before the next semester happens. I'm hoping that one of these appointments will result in getting me another to have my wisdom teeth removed as well since that's becoming an issue. 
> 
> Also, I have a small crossover one-shot that my brain decided to drop in my lap and I know I'll need to write it out before it gets too consuming. It will involve The Mandalorian because I'm predictable at this point in writing fanfic lol. (But I'm excited to do it because Aqua from Kingdom Hearts being a Jedi Master? Too good to not try my hand at.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	5. Chapter Five

It was quiet for the first few hours of the trip to the Middle Rim. Din had kept to the chair during that whole time, trying to keep the image of being busy for the viewing pleasure of the Jedi - who stood behind him, watching, _observing,_ how he piloted the Razor Crest. Paz hid out in the cabin down below, keeping away from Skywalker like the man was a plague. 

It was amusing to see a man such as Paz be so annoyed by someone like Skywalker.

Din could resist the grin at remembering how Paz - metaphorically - got his feathers ruffled by the Jedi just asking to observe Din piloting. He didn’t know the relationship between those two before Skywalker tried to take his kid away and he didn’t want to ask until the whole ordeal was over. But he was betting that there was a tale there to be told.

As he made another move to appear busy, the Jedi spoke up from behind him. “You don’t have to do all that for my benefit. I did pilot before for the Rebels and before that, I rode around on Tatooine, so I know do know a few things.”

“I was unaware of that,” Din answered, a bit ashamed to be have been caught. He leaned back in his seat, debating whether he should turn it around or not to speak to the other man in the cockpit. “Not much is known about you, Skywalker, beyond your contributions to the Republic cause.”

Somehow he knew that Skywalker was smiling as he said,” There’s a good reason for that.” The tone for that answer left Din wondering what that reason could be. There were so many things that a person could hide these days that he couldn’t even find a place to start theorizing on what it could be. Skywalker continued after a beat. “However, that doesn’t concern anything to do with finding your child, so we’ll leave it at that.”

“Can you sense where they are yet?” Din asked, changing the subject. His child was more important than whatever secret the Jedi had about his past.

“Faintly. Their signature in the Force hasn’t moved from the Middle Rim for some time, so hopefully, we can get close enough to them before Boba Fett decides to travel again.” Din heard the light footsteps come up behind his chair. He was struck by the need to make himself appear busy again for the man

“That’s good,” He murmured, moving to check anything on the panel in front of him. “We can’t afford to let the Imps get them.”

“No. But I also suspect that you can’t bear to part with them either with how you and Paz have bonded with them as well.” Skywalker said. Din paused in his pretence, actually turning his head to look at the man behind him. There was a knowing look to the man’s blue eyes and it made Din wonder how much he figured out about the two of them. 

(Just like Peli Motto had done only a day ago. Were they that obvious?)

“He is your partner, yes?”

“I suppose that’s what you would call it. I doubt he would like you to know or understand that.”

A light chuckle, laced with amusement. “Paz certainly wouldn’t, Mandalorian. But I can keep that secret for the sake of urgency of this situation.”

“Good,” Din said, relieved that he wouldn’t have to keep those two apart for that reason. (But there were other reasons that would set Paz off and start a fight with Skywalker. It made him tired to even start thinking of those many reasons.) 

“I do have to ask how it happened. Paz struck me as the sort to keep to himself when we meet and here he is with you.”

Din sighed. He knew the perceptions about the Mandalorian religion and culture were that way due to ensuring their survival after the Purge. But it was tiring after a bit to hear the same thing over and over for most of his adult life. “He is the more sociable of the two of us, Skywalker, when it comes to the clan. He is also mandokar, the right stuff for future generations to look up to. It isn’t a bad trait to admire in a partner either. A common copya trait among members of the clan including myself.”

“And you, Mando?”

“I kept to myself and my buir when the clan. Though the children did like to wrestle with me before I went bounty hunting for the clan.” Din looked up to see that knowing smile again on the other man’s face. “What, Skywalker?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just a thought to keep to myself.” The man struggled to put on a more neutral look on his face, the smile stronger than the need to annoy Din. As he went to hide the smile beneath a hand, Din let out a huff, turning to look at the panel.

Maybe Paz was right to stay below in the cabin.

_____________________

Din went down after the Razor Crest was put into hyperdrive, to check on what the other Mandalorian was doing. He saw a scatter of tools on the floor as he climbed down. He saw Paz on the far side of the room, tinkering with his jetpack that sat on the floor. He didn’t say a word, watched as his cyare continued his work. To the side of Paz either waiting to be worked on or were already done with was Din’s flame thrower and blaster pistol.

It was a few minutes before the other man noticed that he was there. A tilt to his head, questioning and Din took this to say,” We’ve made it out of the Unknown Regions, so I decided to let the Jedi look over the ship so I could see what you were up to.”

“You left him alone to steer us?” Din took notice that Paz had the same annoyed tone that he had from take off with Skywalker.

“Yes, he knows his way around a ship enough to be trusted,” When hearing the other man’s huff of annoyance, Din smirked. “I also set course for the Middle Rim, so he’s not in complete control, cyare.”

This stopped Paz in his tinkering. Din watched in amusement as he struggled to keep his laughter from escaping. “Chayaikir Skywalker?” He asked, still struggling with his laughter, causing his voice to be strained. And yet, Din knew that there was a smile on the man’s face at him admitting to messing around with the Jedi.

“Yes, charaikir. He wouldn’t leave alone about the two of us.”

“What did he ask, cyar’ika?”

“Was curious how the two of us came together since you seem very hostile to him.”

“He gets that treatment due to me and what he tried to do with you and the kid,” Paz growled, completely abandoning working on his jetpack. He moved towards Din, his steps loud enough to hear. He wrapping himself around Din, his arms pulling him closer by the shoulders. 

It was if he suddenly craved Din’s touch and didn’t care that the Jedi could walk in to see. “He shouldn’t have asked. Not his right to know.”

“It didn’t last long, thankfully,” Din said. He moved his arms to wrap around Paz’s forearms, enjoying being held like this. “He’s tracking the kid down now.”

“After finding the kid, we drop him off somewhere so we don’t have to deal with him,” Paz said, pulling him even closer.

“So cruel, cyare,” Din said teasingly.

A huff of laughter and then,” Not cruel, cyar’ika, just what he deserves. Only useful to us as a tracking fob as far as I’m concerned.”

“No more talk of skira, Paz. Let us rest together.”

“I can’t disagree with a single thing with that, Din.”

With that, the two of them settled on the pullout bed, closely cuddling together. It would be some time before Skywalker would come down that the ship had reached the Middle Rim, so why not spend that being together?

*********************

“Mar,” Came the pilot’s voice.

Boba looked up from fixing some of his weapons, staring up into the pilot’s black eyes. They continued to stand where they were, cradling the creature in their arms. “Hmm?” He questioned.

“My name. It’s Mar Demarcus.” They said, taking a step closer to him. “I figure since we’re stuck together until we get to the Inner Rim that we should at least know each other’s name.”

“You friendly with all your passengers?” Boba looked back down to his weapons, not willing to be distracted. It would do no good to be left defenceless, not when he had something as precious as the creature in his care.

As he started to take apart his blaster pistol, Mar sit down across from him. They shifted the creature so that it wouldn’t wake up.“No, only with ones that appear as mysterious as you. Don’t dodge the question, what is your name, stranger?”

“Jango,” Boba said simply. It wasn’t a lie technically, but it still felt wrong to take his father’s name when it wasn’t his own.

“See, easy?” When Boba didn’t answer, Mar continued to talk. “Where you come from Jango?”

He didn’t pause in taking apart the blaster pistol, still taking note of which parts he would need to buy when answering,” Kamino.”

“Kamino? Isn’t that the water planet that made the clones in before the Empire rose?” Mar shifted closer to Boba, invading his space. He did nothing to push them away, knowing that would bring more unwanted questions and concerns. “They haven’t done so well since the Empire collapsed.”

“Yes, that’s Kamino.”

“What were you doing in a place like that?”

“Some bounty work.”

“Even more mysterious Jango. I feel as if you’re not giving me a straight answer on purpose.” Mar said with an amusing tone. Boba didn’t react to that, only catalogued further on what parts his blaster pistol needed to be bought and which he could salvage by himself. 

“Still, a handsome man such as yourself needs something to stand out from the rest of the bounty hunters these days. Heard from a friend that one of the Mandalorian bounty hunters blew up the Imps in Nevarro. Said that he was trying to take back a bounty he gave them.”

Boba paused at this, confused. Could such a large man like the Mandalorian he saw on Tatooine cause such destruction by himself? He looked strong enough, especially since most members of the Imperial Force had been replaced with human recruits instead of Clones after an incident on Kamino. The troopers would be easy to take out, weak and not as good a shot as any of the clones of Jango Fett.

But Boba also knew that there had to be more than what the pilot was telling him. ”Did the bounty hunter work for the Guild?” He asked, putting his blaster pistol down.

“Yes, at least according to my friend,” Mar said in a surprised tone. “Said that the Guild tried to take down the bounty hunter, but couldn’t due to other Mandalorians suddenly showing up! Bet that was insane to see since nobody seems them in groups anymore.”

All he said in reply was hmm, still looking down at the pistol in his lap. That was something that Boba hadn’t consider before this point, more worried about getting off Tatooine. That there were other Mandalorians than the one he saw and paralyzed on the desert planet.

It meant that he could call others to help get the creature back.

He looked up at Mar, taking notice that they were still holding the creature as it slept on. There was a worried look on their face as they stared at him. “Jango? What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“A thought that I was foolish enough to not realize until now,” Boba answered, leaving no hint to what he had been thinking. “Is there a shop around here that sells parts I could buy?”

“Yeah, just a bit outside the docks. You want me to keep an eye on the little one?” Mar said.

“Yes, when I go. I still need to check my other weapons before doing so.” 

“Oh. That makes sense.” A pause, the quiet stretching out between them. Boba heard the sounds of workers loading a ship drifting through the opening despite how late it had grown. “Jango? Can I ask you a question?”

“You can.”

“Why do you have a Mandalorian helmet? I thought they never took them off.”

The questions caused Boba to smirk, amused that’s what Mar was concerned about. “It was a gift from my father when he died. I was only a boy, but I still knew the importance of what he had given me.”

“And he was a Mandalorian?”

“He told me that growing up. But after his death, I found out that he was considered an aruetii, an outsider and traitor to many of the clans. And since I was him by extension, I was also an aruetii as well.”

Mar was quiet for a few seconds after hearing that. Then they moved one hand to cover his, squeezing it, comforting him. As if he needed it despite it occurring years to find that out. 

“Horrible to do to a child.” They murmured.

“I’ve accepted it. I am not one of them, so I do not need to follow the religion closely as they do.”

“Still horrible to do to a child. You were innocent of what your father had done.”

“Than you are less prideful than they were ad’ika.”

Mar squeezed his hand once more, giving Boba a sympathetic look. In that moment, he squeezed back, drawn in by the kindness of this pilot. He had worked with many, betrayed many in his work as a bounty hunter. He wasn’t liked by many as a result. 

Boba hadn’t cared since he was a bounty hunter and was out there in the galaxy to get the highest paying customer. That’s how he lived the life he had created for himself.

It was refreshing to have someone smile at him gently for returning such a simple gesture. Boba hoped that he wouldn’t have to kill them. It would be a shame to kill such kindness from the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skira - settling scores, revenge, feud (different to vengeance - more personal)  
> Chayaikir - tease, barrack, make fun of (not as hostile as mock)  
> Aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Ad'ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*
> 
> Alright, I finally got this out! I wouldn't be able to update during next week due to getting all four of my wisdom teeth out during that time. I will be cranky and sore which isn't a good mood to be in when writing lol. But if I do update, just know it was because I was stubborn and not because of anything else. But I was so happy to get this chapter done before that surgery happened because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for that long. I'm so excited about how this fic is turning out and I love hearing your reactions/opinions on it! 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to explore Boba a bit more since his involvement with the Legends canon is fascinating and I love mixing that stuff in with the Disney Canon. (Also I want canon reason for what happened to Kamino after the Empire fell! I hate that there isn't a suitable answer besides the Legend stuff and I find that stupid.)
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	6. Chapter Six

Paz woke from the light sleep when he felt the ship land. He looked to see that Din was awake as well, moving out of his arms to stand. Paz let him go, almost disappointed to do so. But he was glad to watch as the other man walked towards the ladder, Din’s movements a wonder of their own to see and catalogue into his mind. He said nothing as Din climbed up and waited until he disappeared to get up himself.

There was work to be done if the two of them were to be prepared to go up against Boba Fett.

The name stoked a new wave of anger and hatred, but Paz pushed passed it. There were more important things than stewing in his thoughts and feelings about that particular man. He went towards the bench where he left the jetpack and set to work to improve on the machine. 

Time went by him. He finished his jetpack and went for Din’s weapons next, set on making sure his cyar’ika was well prepared for the confrontation. It bothered him how many of the other man’s weapons weren’t being repaired as often as they should. He was a bounty hunter, he couldn’t afford a weapon to malfunction. 

(And what a scary thought that was, that Din might die that way. Paz couldn’t imagine a worse death for the man than that. Who provided for the clan for years and risked his life to rescue his kid all those months ago. Paz wanted something more honourable than a weapon’s malfunction for Din’s death.)

Paz went unaware of how long it was that he worked on the weapons until a bowl of soup was set beside him. Looking up, he saw the blue eyes of Skywalker looking down at him. There was a curiosity in them, making the colour appear even richer than it should on its own. Paz looked at him and then the bowl, wondering what the man wanted from him.

“One of your Jetii tricks, Skywalker?”

“Hardly. Your friend asked me to take this to you since he’s busy looking for a job. He was worried you wouldn’t eat due to tinkering.”

A huff of laughter escapes Paz, the sound of it becoming harsher through his com. “Tinkering. Of course, that’s what he would refer it to.”

Skywalker smiles, amused as well. He took a seat on the ground, looking up at Paz. Paz pulled Din’s sniper rifle into his lap to look over. “Let him be. He has you to take care of him after all.”

“And how do you know that Jetii?” Paz asked, looking down at the sniper rifle that sat on the bench. “Did you sense it with the Force or you just too noisy to know when to stop pestering?”

“I knew from the way you acted around him,” Skywalker said. As if that were all the explanation needed for Paz to understand.

“Do I need to make you explain further or shall I get that sister of yours to do it for me?”

Skywalker’s eyes widen at that, likely forgotten that Paz knew about his twin sister. Underneath the helmet, Paz smirked, knowing that the Jedi wasn’t going to pull the half-truths nor coy acts any further during this conversation.

Leia was an opponent that nobody could quite beat when it came to speaking, to diplomacy that the Empire had left behind when it came to power. She looked unassuming, small in both stature and height. Her brown eyes when directed at her opponent that needed wearing down looked to be as sweet and soft, drawing those in without much. 

Paz had the privilege to watch her when the Armorer visited the Rebel leader when she reached out to the clan. He had come along to act as a guard, despite knowing his leader could hold her own. He saw as her form went from a sweet and graceful princess to a woman who would battle her opponent verbally until their argument was no more. If she had been trained as a Mandalorian, Paz knew she could have been unstoppable.

How she and Skywalker were related by blood was beyond him.

“How do you know about that?” Skywalker asked, shocked.

Paz chuckled as he replied. “Leia kept in contact with my leader after they met with each other. She likes to also talk fighting techniques the Rebels could use from me.” A pause and then,” She also likes to complain about you when you’ve done something particularly stupid.”

“Han as well?” Skywalker said, looking towards Paz with a curious gaze.

“Not as much, but yes.”

“She never told me that she had kept in contact with your people.”

“The Armorer said that the deal they struck included that the Mandalorian clans be left alone by the New Republic,” Paz said, recalling the details that she told him about after the meeting. “You could also ask her yourself.”

An ashamed look came over the Jedi’s face as Paz said that. He waited for the other man to speak up, returning to look over the sniper rifle. It was taken care of more than the other weapons that Paz saw, but there was a thing or two that needed to be done before he was satisfied with it.

As he ran his hands over it, Skywalker spoke up. “I knew from the love that you directed towards him, Paz. Both when I tried to talk the child away the first time and when you came to talk to me. You are subtle in your actions and words, but the feelings that you projected into the Force, I couldn’t ignore it.”

“And that’s what you can do with the Force? Sense feelings and intentions?” Paz asked, trying to wrap his mind around the explanation. It just sounded too convenient for him.

“One of the things I can do,” The Jedi shifted in his spot, his face barely containing a grin on his face. “There are many more things that I am unable to do, but others could. Such as healing.”

Paz let out a scoff, wondering if anything the man was telling him was true or fairy tales. “I’ll believe it when I see it Skywalker. Now scram, I have a sniper rifle to fix and a meal to eat. I’m not taking my helmet off for you.”

“Is anyone allowed to see your face, Paz?” The questioning tone caught Paz off guard. The blue eyes, richer in colour than they should be, stared into his visor as if he were trying to reach into his mind for the answer. “It seems lonely to never have someone see your face again.”

“Do _you_ know when to stop, Jetii?” Paz growled out, annoyed that the man next to him wasn’t leaving when he asked.

“No, I suppose I don’t. Answer me and I’ll leave you in peace.”

“Only the medic, our spouse and children are allowed to see our faces when we take up the oath. Anything else would force us to take off the helmets and not wear them again, Jetii. Now _get_ out.” Paz shifted the sniper rifle to point at Skywalker, not willing to put up with any more of this conversation with the man.

Skywalker, whether satisfied by his answer or unwilling to push Paz further, left the room. Paz waited, listening to the other man’s footsteps above him for a few minutes before he relented and took off his helmet. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, noticing that the strands of hair on the side had grown longer while bounty hunting and travelling with Din.

It wasn’t a bad thing, but he preferred to have the sides shaved off while leaving a bit at the top. He liked how the golden curls looked with that style - and he hoped that Din did too - but he disliked how tangled it could get underneath the helmet if let them grow any longer. He set the helmet to the side along with the other weapons he had finished looking over and picked up the bowl of soup.

It was colder than he liked, but he ate it all the same. One couldn’t be picky during such times, even if it wasn’t his fault that it grew cold. He would need his strength if he wanted to get Din’s ad back.

_______________________

Paz didn’t know when Din returned, only waking from his light sleeping to the shifting of the bed as the other man sat down. There was a tiredness to his body as he hunched over that made Paz want to reach out to comfort. He didn’t, sensing that it wouldn’t be welcomed. He waited for Din to turn around, watching for anything in the other Mandalorian’s body language that might tell Paz what had happened after leaving the ship.

Din took his time, remaining in his hunched position at the edge of the bed. Then slowly, he unfurled himself, swinging his legs up to rest. He leaned against the wall, not looking at Paz during this whole thing. Paz continued to wait, watching his cyare’s minute movements as he continued to stare straight out.

Then, without prompt, Din spoke. “Paz?”

“Yes?”

“Can you handle flying the ship tonight?”

“Lek, sure cyar’ika. Just be prepared for Skywalker’s body to be dumped when you wake up.”

There was only a huff, the only thing to indicate that the other man was momentarily amused by Paz’s words. Paz reached out with one hand, holding it close to Din’s folded hands that rested on his lap. He didn’t get any closer, knowing it would be Din’s decision to either accept or reject it.

Din moved his focus from across the room to his hand, staring down at it. Then just as he did before, he slowly moved his one hand away from the other and gripped Paz’s hand. The hold was tight, tighter than Paz expected. But he didn’t flinch nor move it away, taking the brunt of the other’s strength for however long he needed to for his cyar’ika.

It stayed like this for a few minutes, the time slow with no more words spoken between them.

Then Din let go. He moved to lay down and Paz knew that was his cue to go into the cockpit. As Din settled down in the bed, Paz got up, moving towards the ladder. They said nothing to each other, knowing what the other was going to do until the Razor Crest landed.

_________________________

Paz took control from Skywalker the moment he was in the cockpit. The Jedi seemed to sense that other than possible direction changes, there was to be not any kind of talking between them. For once, in Paz’s mind, he enjoyed the other man’s company.

It wasn’t until they had to take a rare jump in hyperspace that Skywalker spoke up.

“Do you know what happened to Din?”

“No.”

That answer only confused the Jedi, his brow furrowing. “He didn’t tell you?”

“He either will or he won’t, Jetii,” Paz said, leaning back in the chair. “It’s not my place to push when he isn’t ready. I also thought our last conversation told you how much I like you digging into my personal life, including my relationship with Din.”

“I ask because he came back, he was throwing his emotions into the Force. It was hard to miss on my end.” Skywalker leaned against the metal frame of the door, his blue eyes showing concern and confusion in them.

Paz sighed. Tipping his head to the ceiling, he had to wonder how he was going to phrase what he wanted to say next. It was a first for him in regarding the Jedi (and wouldn’t the Armorer be proud that he was trying to use his head instead of speaking without thought?)

Continuing to stare at the ceiling, Paz said,” I don’t know what happened to him. Din isn’t one to easily open up when something outside his control happens. It’s how he’s always been since he was a foundling.”

“And somehow Paz the Brash knows how to handle that?” Paz couldn’t decide if the tone was harsh or teasing. But either way, it annoyed him.

“Not always, Skywalker. But I have my moments to know when words or touch isn’t an option to use. Unlike you, who noses his way into everything because he felt it through the Force.” That shut Skywalker up and Paz didn’t care if the Jedi was offended by it or not. It would mean no more of this prying conversation.

He moved his head back down to watch the other man, wondering why he hadn’t just thrown him off the ship yet.

He was proven why the moment they came out of hyperspace.

“Put in the coordinates as close as you can get for Nakadia. The child has stayed there for a day or so, but I fear it won’t be for much longer.” The tone was even, neutral. It was a bit jarring after the conversation they had with each other, but Paz wasn’t about to question the shift when the foundling was so close to being rescued.

He did as Skywalker said, watching as the Razor Crest went into hyperspace once more. It only took minutes, the coordinates bringing them to one of the moons that circled the planet. Paz waited for further instruction from the other man.

Skywalker stared at Nakadia, his expression offering nothing that Paz could decipher other than perhaps concentration. Paz continued to study the Jedi, watching as the other man lifted his hand out in front of him, fingers spread out. The blue colour of Skywalker’s eyes disappeared as he closed his eyes.

Then a minute after, he opened his eyes, a look of understanding coming over his face. “The child is still on Nakadia, somewhere in the capital of Quarrow.” He said, moving his head to face Paz.

“Go get Din. He’ll want to be ready when we land.” He said, focusing on the task he set for himself. He heard the footsteps of Skywalker move out of the cockpit and wondered if it would have been better if he had gotten Din himself.

Then again, he didn’t want Skywalker to be in control of the ship.

As the ship got closer to Nakadia, Din entered the cockpit in time for the com to activate. The voice on the other end crackled with static as it asked what their intentions were. 

Din without even missing a beat answered,” We’re here for business. Where can the ship land?”

A number for a hanger was given and Paz followed it as Din gave confirmation to the speaker. He nearly flinched when he felt a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that the hand was connected to Din as he leaned closer to the control panel. 

“What’s the plan for when we land?” 

“Well one of us goes with Skywalker since he’s the only one out of use that can sense where the kid is.”

“And one stays behind to watch the ship?” The way Din spoke that question made Paz feel he was missing something.

“We’re not supposed to be seen with each other, not even in pairs.” He answered back.

“And _who_ broke that rule months ago?” 

“Different reason entirely for that, cyar’ika!” He said, voice rising. Paz just couldn’t understand what Din was getting at this. “I won’t risk the kid’s safety because one of us wasn’t able to make a clean break away from here.”

“No, it’s not different from that time, Paz! I want us to be together on this so Boba knows he’s dealing with more than one of us!” Din shouted, his voice rising higher, filled with panic that Paz has rarely heard before.

“You want a gra’tua? Skira? Against Boba?” Paz questioned. He let go of the controls, wanting to know what his cyar’ika meant.

“Elek! Nayc! _I don’t know!”_

“What is it _you_ want, Din?!”

“Stop arguing!” Skywalker shouted. Both Mandalorians startled, finally noticing that they had an audience for their current argument. “Both of you are going in circles.”

“But it would be a smarter strategy to have one on the ship to get away if we get the kid or if Boba flees,” Paz yelled. “It would also keep the clan safe by not having the pair of us being seen together!”

“No, we all go together, Paz,” Skywalker said, more coldly than he’s heard from the other man. 

“Why?”

“Because Boba will not play fair. He might not be Mandalorian, but he has been a bounty hunter long enough that he knows to never fight back fairly.”

“And that gives both of you the reason to say we all go together?”

“We wouldn’t be seen all together, cyare,” Din said, gripping and moving Paz’s helmet to face him. “I would be following behind the two of you, making myself a surprise when needed. Boba wouldn’t expect me, cyare. That’s what I had planned when saying we should go together.”

Paz stared up at the other man, letting his words seep into his mind, studying them over. Din leaned forward, lightly tapping his helmet to Paz’s. “Please, cyare, please go along with it.”

A breath, a moment. Then,” As you wish, cyar’ika.”

Din breathed out harshly through his com at that answer. He tapped his helmet a few more times, showing Paz how relieved he was. Paz moved a hand to reach under the other Mandalorian’s helmet to gently moved his fingers over the jawline.

“Thank you,” Din said softly. 

“I should have realized you had a plan in mind, cyar’ika. Too caught up in my own mind to see that.” He said just as softly.

“Don’t dwell on it, Paz. Let’s just get the kid back.”

“Agreed.”

“Well good thing we’ve landed,” Skywalker said, once more reminding them that the Jedi was there. On the man’s face was a grin, happy and delighted. Both his hands were held up in front of him, the fringers spread out as Paz had seen earlier.

“Learn to read the room, Skywalker,” Paz growled out.

“Bigger things than your feud with the Jedi,” Din said, sounding amused.

“I know, just keep him away from me or he’ll end up with Boba by the end of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elek - Yes  
> Nayc - No  
> Gra'tua - vengeance  
> Skira - settling scores, revenge, feud  
> -provided by Mando'a Dictionary
> 
> I've returned with a new chapter! Huzzah!
> 
> The wisdom teeth surgery went well, didn't even know it happened until I just woke up confused lol. But boy I was right to not write a few days after that happening because I was sore and was dizzy from one of the pain meds I was given. Like looking at words or trying to comprehend them was torture after a certain point when taking that one med, so no way I was writing. But when I didn't have to take that anymore, you can bet I was back to writing lol.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to say now that updates after this will be a bit slower due to a new semester starting and having to put most of my focus on my work. But, in between that and rewatching The Clone Wars show, I will be working on future chapters!
> 
> Also, I should say this chapter was supposed to have action in it, but Dyn and Paz weren't having that lol. I will get to it in the next once, I swear lol.
> 
> Also, I've set up a Tumblr to talk about anything to do with Star Wars and my writing these fics, so you don't have to deal with my other interests on my main account. (Let's just say there is many and leave it at that lol.) Just go to fandom-in-lyrics on Tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	7. Chapter Seven

Quarrow was smaller in size compared to the few cities that Din visited over the years. It was also more primitive-looking than the ones in the Inner circle, the buildings looking more like the ones on Nevarro. But it still had the same level of activity and energy which made it a bit harder to sneak around as he usually would in such a smaller space. Many times he feared he lost site of Paz and Skywalker as they followed the kid with the Force when the crowd would unexpectedly grow larger.

With a suffering sigh, Din looked for many ways he could follow the two men without making it obvious he was doing so. Even with the people who lived in the city wouldn’t bat an eye at such a thing, he wanted to keep cover so he could surprise Boba Fett when it came time. He was a man who chose to live solely as a bounty hunter who would take the highest bidder of who or whatever he caught. Not an easy target by any means.

So it meant hiding in the shadows with his cyare and the Jedi to handle the bounty hunter until he was needed.

He found a route that involved using the rooftops, making sure to keep a certain amount of space between him and the two men ahead of him. Slowly the buildings started to become shorter and fewer as they headed towards another port that the city had. It was only a short distance away from the port that they landed in, but the way the people looked at Paz and Skywalker as they continued to follow after his kid could mean quite a few things.

Mainly that it was part of a Spice route. 

Which was a stupid place to do it in Din’s mind with Quarrow being the Republic’s new capital. The enforcers were right there and were more likely to pay attention to the seedier things going to maintain the city’s image a place of a beacon of hope for those who wanted out of the Imperial Empire. 

It also meant more trouble for Din if he wanted to get his kid back unharmed. He’d heard rumours about Boba siding up with Spice dealers and runners for the money in the past. It created an unpleasant image of what his kid could be part of unwillingly and in turn made this restless anxiety he’s been experiencing since he first noticed them gone on Tatooine even worse.

He watched as Paz and Skywalker stopped from a rooftop, wondering if they had lost the trail or planning to do something. The minutes passed by as he continued to stay low and watch the two men down below. He was momentarily startled by the crackle of the com in his helmet coming to life.

With a few curses, he answered, knowing it would be Paz. “What’s happening?”

“Skywalker has brought us close to the ship that’s carrying the kid. The only issue is that we can’t get a good vantage point to see if Boba is hiding out in it.” Paz said, his voice slightly muffled and distorted by the crackling sound of the com.

“Could use my position from above to watch for a few hours if you pointed me towards the ship,” Din suggested. Even if he wanted to storm in, he knew that it would be better to watch.

“That’s good. Skywalker, point to the ship!” Paz shouted. In the background, Din heard the sigh of the Jedi as he pointed towards a transportation ship that was a short distance away from the two men. It caused Din to lightly laugh, amused. And he knew from the way Paz tilted his helmet to look towards him that the larger man was grinning as well.

Din moved across the rooftop, knowing he would have to make a jump towards the warehouse rooftop with as little attention as possible. With only a light sound of the beskar armour hitting the side of the warehouse and the scuffling of his boots as he pulled himself over the edge, no one would have noticed unless they were looking for it. He did this move once more before he was in a position that viewed the ship without making it obvious that he was doing so.

He turned the com on, speaking to Paz once more. “I’m in position. Try not to hang around, I suspect that this area is run by Spice dealers.”

“Noted, cyar’ika,” Paz said back. He watched as the other Mandalorian and Jedi shuffled in a different direction than they had come, making as if they were trying to search for something else rather than taking a suspicious stroll.

Din settled into his position, watching the ship for any suspicious activity. It was a boring task, made more unpleasant by the sun beating down on him and lack of food or water (it would weigh him down during the fight and sneaking around.) 

He was momentarily surprised to see a masculine human come out of the ship, holding his kid in their arms. He could see that they were taking care of his kid, playing with it as if it were a kid that they had to watch momentarily. It still didn’t settle right with him, knowing that they were working with Boba Fett. (How did he already recruit someone?)

They didn’t stay outside for long, the unknown person scooping up his kid when they noticed that they were growing tired. Din, despite knowing it would attract attention - unnecessarily so - wanted to be the one to scooped up his kid and held them as they drifted towards sleep.

Din stayed in his position as the transportation pilot went back on the ship. He stayed there, the sun passing over the sky the only thing to note that time was moving forward. Sweat plaster itself to his clothes which in turn caused it to stick to his skin. He also could tell that after this he would need to use the shower after everything was done due to the heat and sweat mixing.

The pilot came out once more, his kid in their arms as they looked over their ship. Din watched for a minute more before telling Paz that he could ambush the ship now. It seemed that Boba was out and left the kid to be watched over by the pilot.

He watched as Paz and Skywalker made their way towards the ship. At some point, the pilot spotted them. They covered the kid, putting them where they could protect it with their body without hesitation. They watched the two men approach them and Din had to admire their confidence that they could take on a Mandalorian and Jedi.

“We want to speak to you,” Din heard Paz started out, trying to sound friendly and approachable. This caused the pilot to take a step back. “You have something of ours that we’d like back.”

Din couldn’t hear the pilot’s answer, but he heard what Paz said next. “No, _you_ don’t understand, the kid doesn’t belong to the man who you’re transporting. They were _stolen_ from us and we’d like them back.

Skywalker was next to speak, being the far more favourable one with what Din saw of the pilot. They tilted their head in the Jedi’s direction, far more receptive to the man’s voice and words.

“I’m with Skywalker here, so please just give me my kid back. My cyar’ika misses them so.” Paz said, his voice coming over the com. It made Din’s heart swell to hear those sentences, that Paz was invested in the two of them.

He continued to watch the exchange, only getting one side of the conversation whenever Paz spoke. He was too invested since the next thing he knows, he’s being pulled backwards. He let out a quiet gasp, caught unprepared to see Boba Fett standing over him and holding onto the back of his shirt.

He was without a helmet and the familiar sight of the beskar armour on his body. He had long dark curly hair that was in desperate need of a cut with how chunks of it were missing. Boba’s face had scars from previous battles and on his neck looked to be scarred with acid burns, almost looking as if it were trying to crawl up to his face to scar it as well. 

His brown eyes only showed annoyance as he stared down at Din. “I should have known he’d bring backup to save his kid.”

Before Din could speak, Boba pushed into the rooftop adding in a kick to the head afterwards. Snarling, Din recovered before Boba get another kick in. He stood for only a moment before he lunged for the other man, grabbing onto his clothing.

Boba wrapped his fingers around Din’s wrist, squeezing them with a force that Din has only experienced with Paz and other members of the Death Watch. He continued with his plan and pulled Boba down. He ended on top of the other man with his legs on either side of his torso. Din pulled himself free from the man’s grip and took a swing at his face. He got a few punches to Boba’s face before the man grabbed his hands and quickly flipped them over.

Din felt the roughness of the rooftop pressing into the parts that weren’t protected by the beskar. It was made more noticeable with Boba pressing him into it even further. As Boba went to grab at his helmet, throwing a snarl in, Din moved his legs to wrap around the man’s waist. As he used the momentum to shove Boba up to Din’s chest and face, he reached for the man’s pants as well.

When he couldn’t push Boba any further, he pulled the man by his pants. It flipped him over Din and cause him to land on his back. Din quickly moved to kneel, block a few hits that Boba sent his way. He grabbed one of the man’s hands and twisted to the ground to the point where Boba couldn’t move it without experiencing a lot of pain.

Still, Boba had control of his other arm and continued to use to swing at Din.

He grabbed it and pulled it into the same position as the other one. Boba snarled and thrashed his upper body, trying to get out of his grip. Din pushed against both arms, keeping the man from moving. He struggled to do this, knowing it couldn’t go on forever.

The hold only lasted for another thirty seconds before Boba moved to wrap his legs around Din’s neck. 

Din moved backwards to try to escape the hold but wasn’t quick enough to avoid Boba hooking his one leg around Din’s neck. Using his new position, Boba yanked Din to one side. Landing on one side, Din grunted at the impact. He still held onto Boba’s hands, not willing to give the other man a chance to get up.

“Give me back my kid, Boba!” Din shouted.

Boba continued to struggle against Din’s hold as he said, “No, it’s mine to trade, Mandalorian.”

Din yanked back on Boba’s arms, delighting slightly in the pained grunt he heard from the man. “You will give him back, he’s my ad.”

“And what if I don’t want to give him up willingly, Mandalorian? What’ll you do then? It could be harmed, even killed and where would that leave you?” Boba said, still trying to twist his way out of Din’s hold.

“It leaves him rescuing his kid, aruetii.” Din heard before seeing a brick being smashed into Boba’s head. The older man went limp, knocked out for the time being.

Turning his head, he saw Paz kneeling, still holding the brick in his hand. Paz tossed it behind him when he noticed Din looking at him. He moved to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pulled him away from Boba’s body. “Reckless, cyar’ika,” Paz mumbled, sounding relieved. “You’re too reckless.”

“He caught me off guard, cyare,” Din explained. “Pulled me back from my position and started to fight me. Had no choice.”

“I know, I know. But you shouldn’t have turned off your com.”

“Must have turned off when he kicked me in the head.”

“Always an excuse,” Paz said teasingly. He pulled Din closer, clinging to him as if he would disappear within the next few minutes. Din leaned into it, savouring his cyare’s attention.

He heard footsteps behind the two of them. He didn’t look back, knowing Paz would try to prevent him from doing so. Skywalker and the pilot walked around them of them. His kid was still in the pilot’s arms, but they put the kid down when they started to squirm at the sight of his buir.

He felt his heart stop as he saw his ad running towards him, making all kinds of excited noises. Opening his arms, he held his kid close to his chest when they reached him, overwhelmed at the fact that his kid was back in his arms. As this reunion continued, he felt tears falling down his face, getting caught on the slowly growing beard and mustache.

He felt Paz squeeze his shoulders, happy to see the two of them reunited.

Din continued to softly cry, almost not believing that his kid was back in his arms. But with the way they snuggled into his chest as he struggled to contain his gasps for air along with Paz holding him closely - squeezing his shoulders from time to time - grounded him in the moment. Made it real enough to know that it was happening.

“I’m sorry for causing this, Mandalorian,” The pilot said shortly after Din had stopped crying. They looked a bit ashamed as if they had personally caused all this grief.

Din shook his head. “No, you didn’t do anything. Boba was the one to cause this and he was stupid to do so.”

“Boba?” They said questioningly. “He said his name was Jango.”

“Why would he use his a different name?” Skywalker asked. “Wouldn’t he want the Imps to know it was him?”

“He knew he wouldn’t be able to get to the Inner Rim with his name after I said the Empire was gone.” The pilot said. 

“And he used his father’s name so that nobody would figure it was him,” Paz said, his voice dipping low. “That traitorous aruetii!”

“Paz, save the anger for later. Right now we should return to the ship.” Din said. He shuffled out of his cyare’s hold, moving to stand up. The kid during the whole conversation cuddled into his chest, content to stay there. 

They looked up at him, their black eyes showing happiness and it nearly caused Din to experience another bought of tears. His kid was back with him, they weren’t in any harm. All three of them could go back to being a makeshift family.

Din failed to notice Boba’s body moving nor when the older man decided to use one of his legs to kick at the back of Din’s knee. He did know that something hit there and caused him to buckle and lose his balance. With his knees on the rough rooftop, he was caught off guard by the tackling of a body.

As he fell forward, he wrapped his arms around the kid more, giving them cover from being pressed into the rough texture. They squeaked in surprise as Din let himself fall over, trying not to let his weight bear down on his kid. 

However, that didn’t last long. Forcefully, his arms were pulled away from his kid, fingers pressing roughly just shy of where his arm and chest met. Din gasped at the pain that followed spreading outwards from that spot. Suddenly he couldn’t feel his hands and that scared him enough to move to the side to see his attacker. 

Boba’s face stared down at him, filled with anger and annoyance. In his one hand there was a blaster pistol, pointed at Paz, Skywalker and the pilot. They stod froze, not daring to take a step closer.

In his other hand was a grenade, one finger close to the pin to pull it off if needed.

“Give me the kid now or chance them getting hurt,” Boba said roughly. Din flickered his gaze between the aruetii and the three people standing behind him. There wasn’t much that any of them could do that won’t harm the kid in some way.

Din must have taken too long in deciding when Boba shot the blaster pistol close to Skywalker’s feet. The sound caused all of them to flinch, save for Boba Fett, scared for the child’s safety.

“Take them,” Din said reluctantly. “Take them now before I decide to attack you!”

Boba moved before that sentence was uttered, scooping up the kid into the crook of his arm. Din struggled to take in a breath, his kid out of reach once more. Boba quickly ran across the rooftop, going towards the transport ship. He threw the grenade over his shoulder once he reached the edge. 

Paz scrambled to pull Din backwards, much too rough for how much pain Din was in. But ultimately he was grateful for the quick action when the grenade went off only a few feet where he was laying before.

Din watched as the transport ship flew into the sky and left port. Din let out a scream, stupid to believe that Boba could be knocked out for that long. That they all should have left sooner than they did.

That he had his kid back in his arms and was now gone because of him.

“We’re getting them back!” He shouted towards the rest of the group. “You, how good are you a pilot?”

The pilot blinked, almost with surprise. “Pretty well. You want me to pilot your ship?”

“Yes! We can’t let Skywalker be distracted as he tracks the kid and Paz will be too busy making sure I don’t cause myself to cut off circulation to my arm.” He said all rough and panicked.

“We’ll take care of everything, cyar’ika,” Paz said, softer than expected at that moment. Din moved to look up into the visor of the blue helmet, so familiar at this point. “Just rest.”

“I will once we reach the Razor Crest. Let’s just go get our kid back.”

Nobody argued with him on that.

All of them headed back to the ship with a goal in mind. This time they would rescue the kid and make sure that Boba Fett knew he shouldn’t try to kidnap them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! And with an action scene as well! Huzzah!
> 
> (And angst with this most recent development, oops.)
> 
> I'm so excited to share this chapter since I have an idea of how the next few chapters will go, especially regarding Boba Fett. Also, I have an idea for the job that Dyn took on the last chapter that I'm gonna be working on as well. I won't give away anything for now since it's an assortment of ideas, but I will say it's exciting to see if it'll pan out!
> 
> Also, I want to thank the DC Discord server for helping me with writing the action scene between Dyn and Boba Fett since action stuff always drains me of my life by about five years lol. It might not be DC comics, but it was a lot of help! :D
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	8. Chapter Eight

He only took notice of the pain throbbing at the back of his head once he reached hyperspace. Carefully, he reached back to touch the area, asses the damage that was caused by the larger Mandalorian. It lit up with pain making Boba grit his teeth to keep from letting out a sound of discomfort. A strange coo came from the creature sitting on his lap, peering up at him with its black eyes.

Boba shifted in his seat, moving to get up. The creature held out its three-fingered hand and Boba grabbed at it. “No,” He said sternly. He wouldn’t let the creature use the Force to heal him, he needs it to be awake when he presents it to the Imps. Otherwise, they wouldn’t pay him.

He left it on the pilot’s seat and went straight for the compartment that held the medical supplies. Boba had already used it when Mar was piloting to the Middle Rim and knew there was bacta that he could use. He put it on the back of his head, feeling the coolness spread over his skin and hair. Just as he turned to return to the pilot’s seat, his leg bumps into something.

Looking down, he sees the creature standing by his legs, cooing and babbling. He crouches down to pick it by the back of its cloak. It tried to reach for him, but he held it away from him. He wouldn’t be confused as a nurturing buir like the two Mandalorians chasing after him. Boba had to gain some money and favour back from the Imps, he had no room for taking in a creature to take care of.

He put the creature in the pouch, securing the flap to keep it from wandering around. There was a fuss after that, but Boba ignored it. At some point, it quieted down, only a whimper here or there to be heard.

Boba focused back on finding an Imperial station to trade the creature. Occasionally the back of his head would throb in pain, but he ignored it, pushing through it.

Soon he found a station that still had the Imps working in it. Checking the name of who was in charge, it filled him with some confidence to see Moff Gideon’s name there. At least that man survived the collapse of the Empire and was his best chance to get some information about what had happened while he was in Sarlacc Pit.

Boba changed the course and let himself relax. It wouldn’t hurt to get some sleep in before he meets with Moff Gideon. He didn’t have the luxury of being able to wear his helmet due to it still being painted. Mar’s ship didn’t have paint and he wouldn’t risk spotting somewhere due to the two Mandalorians chasing after him with Luke Skywalker.

A sigh and then he nestled further into the pilot’s chair. He would have to worry about it after he got paid by Moff Gideon.

________________

The base was hidden in one of the craters of the moon. Boba landed the transportation ship a short distance away, watching for any sign of hostility. He knew that Moff Gideon didn’t survive this long as an acting member of the Imperial Army without some precaution and paranoia.

As he opened the ship’s door to walk out, the pouch in his hand, he saw some stormtroopers pointing their blasters at him. It made him smile knowing that they were piss poor shots and that even as weak as he was, Boba could take them out if needed.

“Who are you?” One of them asked, the static of the helmet obscuring the voice of whoever was underneath it.

“Boba Fett,” He said, walking down the gangway. “You’ll take me to Moff Gideon, I’m sure he’ll want what’s in this pouch.”

“What makes you believe we’ll take you anywhere near him?” The same Storm Trooper asked, their blaster still raised. “And that we believe that you’re Boba Fett? He’s been gone for five years.”

Had it been that long? How was his body not deteriorated by the acid of the Sarlacc Pit?

Well, not the questions to ponder on at the moment. “Even if you don’t believe me, I do think this will be of interest to your commander,” Boba said, opening the flap. The big green ears popped out of the pouch and the cooing started up. 

The Storm Trooper came forward slowly, still training their blaster on him. Boba waited as they checked out the creature, making a noise of surprise. “How did ya get them? Even with the Death Squad helping Gideon, he wasn’t able to get it.”

“Simple. They weren’t trained by Jango Fett or his crew as a child,” Boba said smugly. Even if he disregarded his Mandalorian heritage long ago, he did know how to take any of them in any situation if the need arises. Know your enemy or something along those lines.

The Storm Trooper made a sound of disbelief but lowered their blaster without hesitation. “Follow me.”

Boba followed after that Storm Trooper, closing the flap to the pouch. The creature squirmed in the pouch but settled down as he went into the hidden Imperial station. Even with a five-year disappearance, the base looked like it had seen better days. Many of the hallways had marks on the walls and floors and some of the lights kept flickering on and off as the group walked through.

The confidence that he had about Gideon started to dwindle the further they went into the base. Even if there was only five years since the collapse of the Empire, the place shouldn’t be in such disarray.

Soon they came upon a door that looked cleaner than the rest of the base, shining like new and the leader of the Storm Troopers stopped in front of it. Boba watched as they opened the door and slipped inside. Glancing at the other troopers, Boba had to wonder if it was his best choice to go with the Imps. It was clear from the state of things that they had suffered a heavy blow.

Maybe it would have been better to find out if the Hutt’s were still in control of Tatooine. It would have been a much shorter trip as well.

“Are you really Boba Fett?” One of the other Storm Troopers asked.

“Yes,” He said curtly. Even without being able to see their faces, he knew that they were all looking at each other. 

“No explanation for why you disappeared for five years?” Another asked, more defiant than they had the right to be. It caused Boba to narrow his eyes, not in the mood to be questioned by people who were young enough to not exist when he took his first kill.

“That’s not for you to know.” He says, turning his attention back towards the door. He heard several of them sigh but didn’t move to see if they huddled up to gossip or not.

The minutes passed by, but finally, the leader Storm Trooper made their way out again. “Moff Gideon wants to see you.”

Boba didn’t say a word, walking into the room. The first thing he noticed was how spotless it looked and everything was in order. The second was that it had a much more personal touch than anything he had seen so far of the base with some colour and items that he had seen from the Inner Rim. The third was that there was a huge window on the one wall to watch the planet beneath the move slowly rotate on its axis.

He also took notice that Moff Gideon was sitting in front of the window, his back to Boba. There wasn’t much rise in the man’s voice when he told the Storm Trooper to leave and he didn’t move from his position after the door closed.

“Are you really claiming to be Boba Fett?” Gideon asked after a few moments of silence. “Because if you aren’t, I highly doubt you can keep up the ruse. The man perished in a Sarlacc Pit five years ago.”

He expected the disbelief. In fact, he would extremely dislike if the other man just took his word that he said he claimed to be. “I am Boba Fett. And I’ve brought something that I know you’ll want.”

“A bold claim.”

“If I was the Boba Fett you knew, he would have known that as well.”

“True,” A pause and then Gideon made a motion with his hand to come closer. Boba walked up to the chair and saw the man looking him over. “So it is you. You looked like Commander Cody at this stage of his life.”

Boba swallowed, not quite sure what Gideon was getting at. “That’s not important right now. I’ve brought this for you and I think you’ll be very pleased.”

“And if I’m not?” Gideon asked cooly.

“Then I’m sure the Hutts will pay top dollar for it.” He said in reply.

Gideon laughed, deep and melodious as if he were amused. Boba didn’t move, waited for the “Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Boba. Now open the pouch.”

He did as he was told, opening the flap to the pouch. Just as before, the same big green ears popped out. He peered down at it for one last look, seeing those black eyes staring up at him. Despite what would become its demise, the creature grinned, cooing all the while. Boba handed the pouch over to Gideon and watched as the man looked the creature over.

“How did you manage this Boba?” Gideon questioned. One of his hands goes to scratch behind the creature’s big ears. It trilled, obviously happy to be touched by someone after hours of being stuck in a small space.

“Pure luck.” Boba watches as a smile - twisted with amusement and glee - makes its way onto the other man’s face. 

“Is that so? Who thought that the great Boba Fett had to rely on luck from time to time.”

“Not many.”

“No,” Gideon says, chuckling. “I’ll pay you whatever you ask for.” He pressed a button and a Storm Trooper makes their way into the room. He hands the creature over and doesn’t watch as the Storm Trooper leaves as he gets up from the chair. “What is your price?”

“Whatever can get me to the Outer Rims on fuel and paint.”

A smirk still with a hint of amusement as Gideon opened a panel in the wall. “You are him. Make sure to find other bases for future bounty jobs. They have quite the collection of rebels you can take down for them.”

“You have nobody you want to get rid of?”

“No, not at the moment. But I’ll keep you in mind.”

Boba didn’t say anything further, knowing there was no need to. He would be paid and he would get the hell away. There was still the issue of the two Mandalorians chasing after him and he’d rather be gone by the time they showed themselves. Let Gideon deal with them.

As Gideon turned around with the credits, Boba felt the room shudder. Gideon paused, mildly confused. He walked by Boba to the panel by the door and pressed a button.

“What is going on?” He asked, listening to the static of the comm.

_ “There’s been an attack on the base, sir,”  _ Came an answer.

“Do you know who caused it?”

_ “It looks to be a pair of Mandalorian, sir. I think they also have Jedi Skywalker with them as well.” _

“Deal with them and if you can’t, call on the Death Squad,” Gideon said firmly, showing why he was a highly ranked commander in the Imperial Army.

He turns to Boba. “You have any idea who that might be?”

“The creature’s buirs,” Boba said simply.

“And you failed to mention to me that they were following you.” It was clear that Moff Gideon wasn’t impressed. But Boba didn’t care, knowing that it was the other man’s problem.

“Thought they were going to take a bit longer than that. But who can really calculate how much one’s buirs will do for them.”

“Speaking from experience, Fett?”

That caused Boba to glower. “Maybe. Are you going to pay me?”

A rare sigh from the man. He didn’t say anything further to Boba as he handed over the credits for the bounty.

Boba was allowed to leave the room without a goodbye or an escort. He had bigger concerns than continuing to be polite company.

Such as escaping the base without running into those two Mandalorians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after a month-long hiatus! Sorry about that, I have a much heavier course work this semester than I expected and don't have much energy to continuously work on stuff like this fic. I'm gonna put it on momentary hold for the rest of the semester after spring break ends. Mostly because I would drive myself insane from doing this and keeping up on school work and I don't want either to suffer due to that. I just wanted to get this chapter out so I could tell you this and not leave you waiting for that long. Hopefully, the chapter makes up for this announcement, even if it's from Boba's perspective.
> 
> I did have a bit of fun writing from Boba's perspective in this chapter since this is the most I've ever written for the character all at once. I'm hoping it shows and that I've done his character some justice for those who like him lol.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

Din watched as the secret Imperial base shook, still cradling his arm. In front of him by a few feet, Mar pressed a button on the slender device once more and he felt the vibrations of explosions going off once more. He felt a mixture of relief and anxiety at the fact that he was so close to his kid and yet so much could wrong just as it had only a few hours ago. There was a light touch on his opposite shoulder and he looked to see Paz staring at him with concern.

“Going soft on me, cyare?” He asked, leaning into the touch. Paz pulled him closer, pressing his forehelm to the side of Din’s helmet. Din felt Paz move his hand from his shoulder to wrap around his waist, squeezing lightly.

They watched as Mar and Skywalker conversed with each other, probably discussing the best way to get into the base. Din moved to his uninjured hand to hold Paz’s hand, almost content despite all the swirling fears and concerns that he felt. Then he moved his head so that his helmet made a light sound as it rubbed against Paz’s helmet.

“You sure this is a good plan?” The larger man asked. His voice was quieter than Din expected and made him stand straighter.

“We got to shake them up enough that there’s chaos going on inside. Then from there, we can go get the kid and get out.” There was a concerned sound from Paz and it made Din narrow his eyes. “You doubt this, Paz?”

“I’m only concerned that it’ll work, Din.”

Din moved away from Paz’s hold, turning to face the larger man head-on, anger bubbling beneath his skin. “Do you doubt that the three of us can do this or that we can find  _ my  _ kid?”

Paz huffed out an annoyed sound, his hands curling into fists. But he didn’t dare move closer to Din either afraid to injure him further or not frustrated enough to try to fight him. “Don’t fight with me Din, not when we’re so close to getting them back. Think of them, not of your anger.”

Din didn’t reply, turning back towards the base. Mar and Skywalker were at the entrance, creating an opening for all of them to go through. He started to move towards them, unable to give his cyare a reply. After several feet, he heard the light sound of Paz’s footsteps behind him. They reached the entrance as Luke was about to complete creating the hole, the lightsaber moving through the metal slowly, bit smoothly.

All of them watched as Skywalker used the Force to push the metal backwards, flying down the hallway. It landed with a crash and without hesitation, Luke stepped through. Mar followed after him, looking wary of touching the edges. Din followed after them and he heard Paz’s footsteps to know that the larger man had followed as well.

“We split into two groups.” Din started,” I go with Skywalker and Paz goes with Mar. We’ll com you when we find the kid.”

“What are we supposed to do, Din?” Mar asked, sounding slightly nervous.

A smile, bitter and furious came over his face as he said,” You two make sure that this place can’t be used by the Imps again. Doesn’t matter how just get that done.”

As Din went to move, he felt a hand firmly grab at his good shoulder. He didn’t pull it out from under Paz’s hold, but he wasn’t happy to be delayed. “What is it, Paz?”

A few moments of silence. Then Paz answered,” Nothing, Din. Just wishing you luck.”

It made a part of him want to deflate, to apologize for what was said between them since exiting off the ship. But another part - one that spoke of pride and fear - stood and demanded he just get a move on. He decided to settle on the middle road, a promise for an apology for the future. “Thank you, cyare. Jate’kara.”

Then without issue the two of them split up, leading their way through the Imperial base.

It took no time for Skywalker to take lead, silently going down each hallway. Din followed close behind, admiring the confidence and purpose that the Jedi had. The robes that Skywalker wore created almost no sound against the metal flooring when he paused. Tilting his head, he closed his eyes, leaving Din clueless on what the man was sensing.

“I think Paz has found Boba.”

“Hopefully he gets a few good punches on the aruetii.” Din spat out. But it did create this sense of hope in him. That if Boba was still here that means his kid was still here as well.

That answer caused Skywalker to lightly chuckle. “You reflect each other more than one expects.”

“What does that mean?” Din asks, continuing to watch the Jedi. Skywalker moved forward, appearing as if he were dodging the question. Din followed after him, making sure to keep track of their escape.

As Skywalker went around another corner, he spoke up. “Your emotions often reflect in each other. You didn’t notice?”

“I’m not a Jetti,” Din said roughly. He didn’t know what the other man expected when he said that, but Din didn’t like how vague he was. 

“What do  _ you _ mean, Skywalker.” He demanded.

Skywalker didn’t slow his walk, but he motioned Din to follow beside him. With no other options, Din slides next to the man, hoping this would get him to explain a bit more.

“In the Force, you put your emotions into it. Happens regardless if you sense the Force or not.” Skywalker explains. Like Din was a student learning the definitions of what he was practicing for the first time. “I’ve observed since you’ve brought me onto this chase that your emotions towards each other are often reflections. If one does, soon the other follows almost in the exact same way.”

“It sounds strange when put that way,” Din says softly. It was strange that the Jedi could sense such a thing and it made him realize why Paz was cagey when forced to interact with the man.

Skywalker shrugs. “It’s what I observe, Din. Doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing, it just indicates a close bond between you two.”

“Have you seen it in anyone else?”

A smile - small, but bright nonetheless- appeared on the man’s face. Before Din could hear his answer, the Jedi raised his lightsaber and moved around a corner with the intent to use it on something. Din pulled his Amban rifle off his back and moved after the man as a back-up. Rounding the corner, it took no less than five seconds to use the rifle on one of the troopers.

They seized up from the electrical charge pressed against their stomach, the armour serving as a conductor for the charge to follow. They were slow to react when Din pulled away and it gave him the opening to use his hands to take them down.   
  


Din didn’t get a chance to use the rifle on the next Storm Trooper, more focused on finishing the fight as quickly as possible. With a quick glimpse as he finishes the trooper, he saw Skywalker using his lightsaber against the other Storm Troopers for the first time just a bit further down the hallway.

Skywalker’s movements were fluid, but still quick, taking down the troopers without much issue. Din observed that when the troopers did try to take a shot at Skywalker, he deflected it away with the sabre. 

The next trooper came at him and Din used the rifle to electrocute them. The fights blended together with the longer it went on, Din using a mixture of electrocution and his fists to finish each trooper that came at him. Soon they stood with Storm Troopers surrounding them, hardly a breath heard between them. Din looked to see bright blue eyes look at him. The smile, wide and filled with delight made a small smile appear on Din’s face.

“I’ve only ever seen it in my aunt and uncle and my sister and her husband, Din.” The Jedi said. “It’s a good thing, I promise, Din.”

“You better hope for our sake, Skywalker.”

All Din got in response was a knowing smile, still wide and filled with delight.

_____________________

Quicker than expected, Paz and Mar ran into Boba Fett. There was a moment of the three of them looking at each other, slightly confused. As if it were possible that they should meet each other this way after all that had occurred.

Paz took notice that the aruetii looked better, the burn scars on his neck and throat barely noticeable with the high collared shirt on. Paz took no notice of further details of the man, running towards the man as if his life depended on it - and it did in a sense. In the background, he heard Mar speaking, but didn’t register any of the words - his one mission was to beat the aruetii to a bloody pulp for causing Din unnecessary grief and for taking the kid from him under his watch.

Boba quickly reached for the blaster pistol that was at his hip but wasn’t quick enough for the barreling force that was Paz. The man fell to the ground hard, banging his head against the floor, sprawling out on the hard concrete. High on anger and the need to prove himself, Paz moved to stand over the man. He felt Boba grab at his leg, but didn’t move to protect himself, only to strike with his fist. 

The sound of the nose breaking underneath his fist with such a force was a satisfying sound to hear. Seeing the blood welling and drip over the man’s lips fueled Paz’s need to strike the man again. This time his fist landed on Boba’s cheek. It wasn’t quite as satisfying as breaking his nose, but then again there wasn’t anything quite like breaking someone’s nose. 

Paz moved to grip at Boba’s shirt, lifting the man off of the ground. Boba growled, moving to grab at Paz’s wrists. Then with the flexibility that Din could manage, Boba forcibly moved his body to bend in half, getting his feet to press firmly against Paz’s torso and used it as a springboard to push off Paz. The motion caused Paz to stumble backwards, surprised enough to loosen his grip on the other man’s shirt.

Boba stumbled a bit on his landing but stared defyingly at Paz, blood still falling out of his nose. As it crawled over his lips and down his chin, he pulled the blaster pistol from his hip, he aimed for the softer, weaker spot of the Mandalorian’s armour.

“What’s your choice, Mando? Gra’tua or getting your kid back?” Boba said, standing up straight.

Paz knew which one he should choose, which choice should be the easier of the two to pick. But there was a need, deep down to make sure that Boba knew he had done something wrong by stealing his cyar’ika’s kid and giving them to the Imps. He had to be taught a lesson, to know that he wouldn’t get away with it again.

Paz had to earn back his pride as a Mandalorian that Boba had stolen from him. 

As he was about to move to fight again, damning the consequences of deciding such a decision, a shot passed by him and closely grazed Boba's leg. He watched as Boba twinged the shot, but doing nothing to cover it further. Suddenly Mar was at his side, holding their blaster pistol in their hands.

“I’m not as good a shot as you Fett, but I’m betting I can get a clear shot this close,” Mar says. They were nervous, their voice dipping high on certain vowels as they spoke. But they held their hands steady, looking down the aruetii as if he weren’t the most notorious bounty hunter in the Republic.

There was a grimace on Boba’s face, but the man held his ground. “Getting cocky, Mar?”

“Just thinking on the chances I have against you,” Mar says simply. “Considering you’re still fresh from being injured. One shot and you’re down. Simple as that.”

Boba let out a growl, his eyes narrowing. Paz felt his fingers twitch, eager to take another running hit at the man. Before Boba could speak back, Mar took another shot. It landed on the man’s knee, causing him to pitch forward. 

Boba tried to correct himself as he pitched forward, nearly toppling to the floor once more. At the same time this happened, he took a shot at Paz - a wild attempt to  _ do  _ something against the both of them, Paz thinks as he moves to dodge the shot. It hit him, of course, it did, but against the beskar armour, it bounced off. As Paz feels the impact of the shot where it hits him in the chest, it hits the wall, creating a blackened mark in the dingy hallway.

Paz leans against the wall for a quick moment, watching as Boba straights himself out. There was blood leaking out of his knee, dripping over his clothing and down his leg. He quickly set himself to shoot at Paz again, determination on his face to take down the larger Mandalorian. But once more, as if he just remembered that other half of the duo, he turns towards Mar. Who takes another shot at the aruetii, now closer to the man’s torso.

Paz uses the few quick seconds after Boba has been shot to take a run at him. Once more, Boba was taken off guard by the speed and force of the larger Mandalorian, sprawled over the floor as he roughly landed on his back. Paz kneels over the man’s body, holding the man’s body down this weight. He looks at Boba, all the dried blood and the wild look in the man’s dark eyes. Then with quick force, Paz used the Keldabe Kiss against him. The loud sound of a forehead being met with a beskar helmet rang in the hallway. 

Paz watches as Boba’s eyes roll to the back of his head, but didn’t stop in trying to shoot Paz. He grips the blaster, tossing it behind him. Somewhere during that time, he heard Mar muttering about treating shootable weaponry. He hits his helmet against Boba’s forehead again, feeling the man’s grip weaken. Then with glee, he punches Boba in the nose again, hearing the satisfying crunch sound once more.

All that caused the man to close his eyes, slumping against Paz’s kneeling form. To make sure, Paz grips Boba’s hair and slams the back of his head against the floor.

“Din’ll be happy to hear that Boba was taken care of,” Paz says quietly as he gets up.

“Hopefully they’ve found the kid by now,” Mar says, standing close to Paz. “Hate to have to chase after more Storm Troopers.”

“Not made for fighting?” Paz teases gently. 

“More like I can’t handle the adrenaline from hanging around you two.”

“This is Din’s life if you can believe it.”

“Tracks with being a bounty hunter,” Mar says, rolling their eyes. “Especially if it’s his kid on the line.”

“We’re pretty fond of the womp rat,” Paz smiles, knowing that one ay or another, everyone fell under the kid’s cuteness.

“Yeah, that’s clear. Now, let’s go find some more Storm Troopers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am with a chapter during this stressful time. I'm close to finishing out this fic, which I'm happy to do since this has been so much fun to write and even a lot of fun to read your reactions to it! I do have an idea or two more for this series, so don't fret.
> 
> Also, I finally got to write Boba getting a fight with Paz and it was extremely fun to write since Boba finally meets the brute force of Paz Vizla. Paz was a lot of fun to write since I feel he would be a more blunt fighter due to his size and the fact he wears the Death Watch armour and signet. It was also the first time I ever felt comfortable writing an action scene. I'm proud of this milestone as a writer and hopefully, I can continue to do it with the same level of ease. 
> 
> I also want to mention I just found Paz's song when working on this chapter which is White Flag by Bishop Briggs. Really captures his character and a bit of Din's, I feel. Go check out the song if you're curious, it's decent.
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	10. Chapter Ten

Despite infiltrating the base for Moff Gideon, there weren’t many Storm Troopers for either of them to fight. After the first group, the rest that Din and Skywalker came across were either in singles or pairs. Nothing that was hard to take care up. Barely even a fight in Din’s opinion. As the latest trooper was taken care of, Din sighed. It felt anti-climatic for what Din was expecting when getting his kid back.

“Be patient,” He heard Skywalker say to him. Turning his head, he started at the other man, wondering if it was truly an act that he was putting on to piss Din off.

“You’ll get your chance to beat someone up, Din.”

“Not soon enough,” He growled out, moving down the hallway.

Skywalker didn’t say anything in reply, following after him. After a few beats, Din let him lead once more. They came across another duo of Storm Troopers and fought them with a series of moves that they had come to expect from each other now. As Din took the one who had the gall to take a shot at him, using his Amban rifle to clock them in the head. As they fell, Din used it to vaporize the trooper, particularly a combination of angry and frustrated that didn’t want to deal with the faceless Imperial army anymore.

He looked over to the Jedi to see the man knocking out the trooper with a swift invisible push to the wall and a quick swipe to the back of their head. As the trooper slumped forward onto themselves, Skywalker looks towards Din. There was a look on the man’s face, one that had several emotions all going against each other - making it difficult for Din to get a sense of what he should expect for a reaction.

“Let’s get moving, jetii,” He says, not letting the other man get a chance to react. 

When he didn’t hear the soft footsteps of Skywalker at his side, Din paused. “What’re you waiting for, Skywalker?”

“They’re moving” He heard Skywalker say, almost absentmindedly. “We have to change directions.”

A long moment of his heart filled with fear as Din processed those words. Then he moved closer to Skywalker, gripping the rifle tightly in his hands. “Which way?” He demanded.

Skywalker didn’t say a word as he went back the way they came. Din didn’t ask any more questions as he followed after the man, trusting the man to sense where his kid was. The hallways started to blur together even if they started to grow wider as they continued to make so many turns.

Then it became clear where they were heading.

“He’s trying to get away!” Din shouted, anger pouring itself into his voice, seeing the window that overlooked the hanger. 

There were more ships than expected of a dwindling Imperial force, but then again Moff Gideon was a trusted high ranking officer. He would be more favoured since he showed results. A few Storm Troopers were working on the ships, but it was mostly empty.

Then he spotted Moff Gideon walking into the hanger with one of the troopers holding a bag that was squirming in their arms. A growl left his mouth and he hit his fist against the wall next to the window. It garnered no attention from down below, the sound muffled by layers of wall and the space of the hanger too big for the sound to echo.

Din felt a hand grab at his wrist before he could take another hit at the wall. He looked to see Skywalker looking both stern and understanding. The man guided him away from the window, keeping him from being spotted by any of the Storm Troopers from down below. “Let’s reframe from letting them know we’re on to them.”

“They got my kid, jetii.” He spat out, pulling his arm out of Skywalker’s grip.

“All the more reason to keep quiet for just a bit longer.”

“What do you suggest we do?”

A smile appeared on Skywalker’s face. Din saw the mischievous edge to it and knew that whatever the man had in mind would no doubt be interesting. “Let’s go with a surprise attack. I go in first to catch them off their guard.”

“And then I come in to get my kid in the chaos?” Din finished, seeing what the man had in mind. It would work out, much better than last time. He had more control this time.

The smile grew wider. “That’s what I had in mind. Enter in when most of the troopers are down and Gideon is cornered.”

Din nodded in agreement. He followed once more after the Jedi, careful to keep his steps light as they headed towards the entrance to the hanger. The silence made his heartbeat sound louder as if the Imps could hear it right through the walls with how hard it pounded. 

Skywalker stopped a few feet from the entrance, holding up a hand for Din to stop as well. In his other hand, he held the lightsaber, the faint blue glowing on the somewhat clean walls of the hallway. He didn’t say what he was going to do, But Din could guess what it would be.

He watched as the Jedi swiftly moved through the entrance, the odd swishing sound of the lightsaber reaching his ears. He crept forward, hearing the sound of the troopers smashing against the metal walls and ships. Peeking around the doorframe, he sees the Jedi slamming the one trooper guard near Gideon into the wall with the Force. The trooper causes a dent into the metal, cradled by the shape that was created when being slammed into the wall.

The other trooper held his kid close to them, likely more scared of what Gideon will do to them than a lone Jedi if they lose the kid. What a foolish choice to make.

Skywalker moved in, holding the lightsaber in front of him. With a move faster than any of the troopers could manage, the Jedi cut one of the trooper’s legs off. The lower part of the leg fell away, hitting the ground with a gross sounding squelch. It wasn’t a clean-cut even for the saber. The blood and muscles and bones could be seen from the bottom of the calf, clinging despite there nothing much for it to cling to anymore. As they tilted to the side, balanced suddenly gone, Skywalker used the Force to bring Din’s kid to his body, hand reaching out for the bag.

Gideon, unfazed by all that was happening before him, pulled out a weapon from his side. Din’s eyes widened when he saw it was a lightsaber, the black hue of the glow casting itself over the man. Controlled with a little less finesse than Skywalker, Gideon still went forward to make a slashing motion at the Jedi. It almost hit the bag and it caused Din’s heart to stop beating for a long moment.

He _couldn’t_ lose his kid like that, not when he was so close to getting them back. He rushed through the door, moving the Ambien rifle to take a shot if needed. 

Skywalker didn’t lose focus, making sure the bag didn’t drop. Gideon took another swing at the Jedi, almost as if he was testing out the weight and scope of the weapon. As if he had _never_ handled the lightsaber before.

As Din decided to take a shot at the man, Skywalker used his other hand to move in a dramatic sweeping way and suddenly Gideon was smashed into the side of a ship. There was a groan from the man, but Din knew the fight was far from over with Gideon falling to the floor and moving to sit up. The black saber still in his hand, not accidentally nicking him anywhere during that whole bit.

Honestly, he had to wonder how any of the Imps survived when handling weapons they didn’t understand. 

With a growl, Din set up the shot and took it. It wasn’t meant to hit, only distract as Skywalker maneuvered the pouch that the kid was in to hang at the Jedi’s hip. Then with a few moves, the man ducked into one of the ships, hiding out of sight. But it was still satisfying to see Gideon duck all the same. Nobody liked to be vaporized, not even the Imps themselves.

He moved closer, the rifle still pointed towards Gideon. He wouldn’t take any chances, not when he was so close in getting his kid back. 

“You think that you’ll be able to escape with the creature?” Gideon said once he realized that he hadn’t been turned to dust. “That there aren’t others who will want it?”

_“Shut up!”_ Din growled out, sending another warning shot. He would not be dragged into a conversation with that man. He _would_ not!

A dark chuckle as Gideon moved to stand. He wasn’t as steady as before, but it was enough that he was able to stand. “Did you expect that there wouldn’t be back up, Mandalorian?”

With a shrill whistle escaping Gideon, something stuck itself into the rifle. Then without being given the chance to see what it was, it exploded. Din fell backwards, feeling the pain spread over his torso, chest arms and neck. He still made himself look at Gideon, anger suddenly erupting at how infuriating this man was.

From the rafter’s of the hanger dropped a person. They landed next to Gideon, standing without needing to roll. They were small, compact and dressed in all black. Their whole face was covered, leaving Din no idea who they could be. He saw Gideon smirking, holding the black saber up once more.

“Did you think that I would have only troopers protecting me?”

A swallow, humiliation crawling through his body. But he shook his head no. He should have figured with this being the man who brought the near extinction of the Mandalorians. 

The hired guard held up another device in their hand, black as their outfit. But the way they tilted their head was familiar. As Din felt an answer reach him, They moved to shove the device right onto Gideon’s chest. It flashed for a few moments and that was enough of a distraction besides it being shoved into the man’s chest for the hired guard to grip the handle of the lightsaber and yank it out of the Imp’s hand.

Then with a move that he’d seen Skywalker do, they flipped out of the radius of the explosion. It wasn’t a big one, only enough to knock Gideon back and hit his head against the ship.

The silence rang out for a few moments. Then the figure turned towards Din and made a motion with their hands that he recognized right away. _“Black Bat.”_

“What’s one of the Bat clan doing here?” He asked, standing up. Pain flared up, but he ignored it to watch Black Bat make her way towards him.

She pressed something on the lightsaber and the dangerous part of it suddenly disappeared. Black Bat clipped it to her hip, unafraid of the saber despite the fact it could cut her if it were to reappear once more. Then she held two hands up to start speaking to him. _“A job. Batman sent me to retrieve the Dark Saber.”_

“That’s the Dark Saber?” Din said loudly.

Somehow, he knew she was smiling when she answered, _“Yes. Batman found out the Imps had it and wanted to get it back. So he sent me since I’m not well known outside the clans.”_

“I’m sure Red Hood told you that I was heading this way.”

_“He said that you were coming after Boba. I didn’t see why until the child was handed over.”_

She looked towards the ship where Skywalker hid out. He knew she was smiling, almost as glad as Din was to see the child safe it seemed. _“You better get going. There were reinforcements called to the base.”_

“See you around, Black Bat.”

_“Goodbye, Din’ika.”_

In the same manner that she appeared, Black Bat moved to disappear. Din turned to head towards the ship, finally realizing that he and Skywalker had gotten his kid back.

He moved, rushed towards the ship, pain ignored so he could climb in and get his kid into his arms. Skywalker was sitting in the pilot’s seat, the kid sitting in his lap. They made a shrieking sound when seeing him which made Din’s heart swell with happiness and relief. He moved across the room to scoop his kid up.

Holding them close to his chest, he pressed the helm of the helmet to their forehead, careful not to do it so roughly. The various chirps and squeals they made vibrated against the beskar and it caused Din to let out a few sobbing sounds.

His kid was back, _his kid was back._

He barely noticed when Skywalker started up the ship, only taking note that there were some added vibrations. But he kept giving his kid kisses - lightly pressing his forehead to theirs - wanting to show how happy he was that they were back with him again. He barely took notice of Paz picking him and moving him, his only focus on his kid.

That is until he was dumped onto their bed. He made a protesting sound, curling himself over the kid. He looked up to see Paz standing on one side of the bed, tilting his head at the two of them.

“Cyar’ika,” He heard Paz say softly.

“They’re home once more,” Din says back, happier than he’s felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! It's the last chapter of this fic, but I will be back with some more one-shots since the semester is close to ending and I'm just pumped to be writing! I might do a few things with the cool idea someone had on Tumblr of the Batclan being Mandalorians (as you see me shoving Cassandra and Jason into this fic series despite everything lol.)
> 
> But I'm so happy to have written this since it was so much fun and gave me the best excuse to research Star Wars. Also got me to watch further in The Clone Wars show bc at some point, I wanna do a time travel fic for Din to meet some of the clones and have a fun adventure. Also, I wanna have some happy stuff since the show is ending at season 7 and I can't handle that :(
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


End file.
